She's The Next Hero?
by Cheeseball417
Summary: A new girl comes to camp. She's a beautiful blonde who refuses to fight because she might 'break a nail'. So what happens when it turns out the gods have been planing her for generations? Sequel to So He Was An Involved Parent.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** This is the second story in my series, so I suggest you read the first one or else you won't know who is who and how all this happened. The first story is So He Was An Involve Parent. Anyway, let me say this first, I don't own anything here except for a few characters and the plot. Actually, I don't own the entire plot since soonersgirl86 gave me a lot of ideas. And it starts when they get back to camp. This is sort of a prolouge/1st Chapter

**PPOV:**

"Percy!" A voice yelled. I turned toward the big house to see none other than my mother, surrounded by the Olympian Gods and Goddess, Hades, Persephone and Paul, who looked lost.

She ran over to me and hugged me. I peeked a look at Katerina. She had that worried look on her face. I grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't run away; after all, water wasn't too far away...

I pulled away from my mom. "Mom. You need to meet someone..."

"Who... Katerina!" She yelled throwing her arms around Kat, "My baby girl!" I could see tears in my mother's eyes. I never realized how much she missed her daughter.

"Percy. You have done well." My dad said walking up to he and me was flanked by none other than his brothers.

"Thank you, Lord Poseidon...Thanks Dad." I rephrased when I saw the look on his face. It a long story... "Sorry. Habit."

"Well, you had better brake it." Athena said, coming up behind the brothers. "Oh and Poseidon, I want that book replaced."

My dad and I both laughed and he agreed. "And you better keep you children in line better!" She turned on Zeus.

"How was I supposed to know he would try to kill us?"

"Why do you think I gave you brains?" She yelled.

Then she stormed over to where Annabeth and Thalia were sitting by the water. Thalia looked up at the goddess, her eyes widened, and then she was out of there. She ran over to me.

"What did you do to Athena? She's poed!" She yelled at me.

"Ask your dad." She turned to her dad.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said and he stormed back to the big house. Thalia then turned to me.

"Nope." My dad laughed at that.

"Well, I'm going to go see if I can pry your mother away from Kat long enough to speak to her."

"Good luck with that." I said.

"Nico!" Thalia yelled and running over to Nico who was just walking into the area. We had had to ditch him, Clarisse, Bianca and Luke so we could all get back since there weren't enough seats. We took the first train and they took the second.

"Get away from her!" A new voice yelled, Luke had been helping Clarisse down the hill,and now he was being tackled down a hill. For him it was a no win situation, if he hurts the guy, he gets in huge trouble, if he doesn't the other guy may kill him.

"Chris! Get the hell off of him!" Clarisse yelled.

"What!" He yelled. Looking up at Clarisse who was now leaning on Bianca and Thalia.

"Get off of him!" Clarisse yelled again.

"Make me!"

"Fine!" This time it was Katerina. No later than a second after she yelled the word a huge gust of water flew over the top of the big house and came crashing down on the two boys. It flew away quickly, but this time, Chris was in his clutches.

"Kat. Set him down right over here." She did as she was told. I had told her everyone about Clarisse's..._predicament_...on the way home. And don't think I'm spreading rumors because I'm not... We were hatching a plan, "Chris, why don't you take a walk with Thalia, Nico and I?"

"Okay cool." He thought it was so cool being invited to walk with the children of the big three... oh it was going to be cool alright.

The four of us walked away from everything and towards the beach. When we got there, Thalia spoke, "Now tell me, and I want a yes or no answer, before we left, were you pressuring Clarisse into...oh I don't know... sex?"

"Of course not!" He yelled.

"I can tell when your lying you know." Nico said, and to add to the effect, he made himself a throne much like the one his father has down in the underworld. Thalia and I both did the same with our father's thrones. So now, Chris was standing in the middle of three children of the big three, all of which are powerful enough to create thrones for themselves, (hardly any demi-god can do it...).

"But I'm not lying." He said.

"Listen. We are by the sea, so I have a lot of water at my command. Thalia can summon lightning at will and Nico can form an army of dead guys. Do you really want to lie to us?" I asked.

"I can fight too you know..."

"A son of Hermes is no match for sons of Hades and Poseidon and a Daughter of Zeus." Nico said.

"And a god who is also the father." A voice said. Our thrones shifted and a new one appeared. And in it's seat was Ares.

"Um. My lord...I..."

"Can it." Ares said. "Did you or did you not pressure my daughter into sex?"

"I...I... I...I did, sir." He said.

"Okay then. I'll be right back." With that Ares disappeared. Once again our thrones shifted and another appeared. Ares was back in his seat with Hera in the other.

"So you pressured Clarisse de Rue into sex?" Hera asked.

"No. I tried to, but it didn't work."

"I see. Do you know the consequences sex could have?"

"Yes."

"That's right pregnancy. But I don't think you truly understand it... so I think you will go through what you almost made my grand daughter go through..." She snapped her finger, but nothing happened.

"Did you just make him pregnant?" Thalia asked looking at Chris like she was seeing a two-headed squirrel.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Take an early pregnancy test." And then she was gone.

"Gotta love my mom." Ares said, and then he disappeared too.

"So am I pregnant?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Never thought I would hear a guy ask if he was pregnant." Nico said, "Wait. If you were... how would that work?"

Thalia just started laughing. "Did she give you an extra hole too?" Thalia said through her laughter.

"Queen Hera!" He yelled running towards the big house.

The three of us just sat their, Thalia and I laughing and Nico smirking. "What's so funny?" Clarisse asked as she and Annabeth came onto the beach.

"Your boyfriend might be pregnant." Nico said. Thalia and I laughed harder and Annabeth and Clarisse looked at us like we were crazy.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Chris may be pregnant."

"Hera?" She asked. I nodded, "Interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**PPOV:**

"So Chris? You pregnant?" Bianca yelled through the door. We had gone to some Aphrodite girl and she gave us the test.

"How do you work this thing!" He yelled back.

"What have you been doing for the past twenty minutes."

"Attempting to read these directions!" He slid them under the door.

"So Chris? Is there an extra hole?" Thalia called from her place the bunk bed closest to the bathroom, cuddled up against Nico.

"I don't know!" He yelled back.

"Idiot! Third one down is Greek! You should be able to read that easily enough!" Bianca slid the directions back under. Sure I minds were wired for Ancient Greek, but we could read Modern Greek better than English.

All of us questers, minus Katie, were here in the Poseidon cabin, waiting to find out if Chris was pregnant. He was currently in the bathroom that had been built on. While we were away, they had finished building all the cabins, and now all of the cabins had their own bathrooms. They also made the Big Three Cabins bigger since they were allowed to have children now.

"So... what's going to happen if he's pregnant?" Annabeth asked. She was laying down on the bed with her head in my lap.

"I don't know." Clarisse responded.

It was quiet for the next ten minutes, other than a couple of questions here and there. Then Chris immerged holding the stick in his hand.

"Well?" Katerina asked. She was sitting on a new bean bag, Luke was sitting on the floor with his head resting on her thighs.

"I...I..." He stuttered.

Bianca took the stick from him. I don't remember her being so pushy. "Oh my gods."

"What?" Thalia took the stick from her, not moving from her spot. "Oh my gods!" She jumped up. "Congratulations! Who's the daddy? Or is it a mommy? Hm? Do you think Hera will answer?" Thalia was going crazy.

I had always thought people exaggerate when they said how happy their family and friends were when they told them they were pregnant. But according to Thalia, it was true.

"Come on, Pine Face. Let's go find out." Katerina stood and followed Thalia out of the cabin, Bianca followed... I looked over at Annabeth.

"Go ahead." She had that look in her eyes.

"Thank you!" She kissed me quick on the lips than ran off after the others.

"Clarisse? You want to go to?" I asked. No response. "Clarisse?"

Nico nudged her, she was sitting with her back to his bunk.

"What?" She asked.

"The girls went to talk to Hera, do you want to go too?" I asked

"Um... sure." And she got up and walked out.

"Well then. Congrats daddy." I said, "Now get out of my cabin. Don't think I forgot I'm pissed at you for what you did to Clarisse."

"What did he do to Clarisse?" Luke asked.

"Nothing. Now out Chris." Nico answered.

Chris hung his head and walked out. As soon as he was out of hearing range we all broke down laughing. I mean come on! The guy pressured his girlfriend into sex, her grandma made him pregnant and still, he didn't get any. To a guy that's pretty funny.

"Percy. Nico." It was my dad. We all stopped laughing. "You need to come meet someone. Where's Thalia, Katerina and Bianca?"

"With Hera. They're trying to get more information about Chris's curse." Nico answered, sitting up.

"What curse?" Poseidon asked.

"Ask Hera." Me.

"This can't be good." He said. "Anyway, come on, we'll meet them at the big house." He turned to leave. Nico and I followed. Luke left for his cabin. Everyone welcomed him back with open arms, after all, he saved the gods and is dating the daughter of Poseidon.

We walked to the big house in silence. We got there quicker than normal, so I bet Poseidon did something. When we entered the house, Thalia, Bianca and Katerina were there, sitting near the gods and goddesses. Annabeth was there too, sitting beside her mother. There was also another girl I didn't know or even recognize. She was young, I'd give her maybe ten years? Poseidon took his seat beside Zeus, Nico and I sat beside the girls.

"You four have been called here because we have a mission, not a quest, a mission, for you." Zeus said.

"What is it Dad?" Thalia asked.

"You must guard my daughter." It was Artemis that spoke up.

"Lady Artemis. You don't have any daughters. Your a maiden." Bianca spoke up.

"Bianca. I broke my own vow to help my family. This girl is my one and only daughter. You need to protect her." Artemis looked almost ashamed.

"I will my lady." Bianca promised.

"Thank you." The Goddess said, lowering her head to look into her lap.

Annabeth walked over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her (she was sitting on the ground by her mother), "Hey kiddo, what's your name?"

"Excuse me! Personal space!" The girl yelled. Gods she already seemed like a brat. Annabeth jumped away from her.

"We're sure this isn't Aphrodite's daughter, right?" Nico asked.

"Nope. She's Artemis's..." Aphrodite responded.

It would make sense for her to be a daughter of Aphrodite, even at her young age, she was beautiful, nothing compared to Annabeth, but beautiful none the less. She had dirty blonde hair and had nicely tan skin. The only thing that really showed that she was a child of Artemis, were her eyes. They were silvery. Just like Artemis's.

"What's your name?" I asked in a no non-sense tone.

"Addison. You?" She asked in the same bratty tone.

"Percy. Percy Jackson. How old are you?" I asked. Her jaw dropped.

"You're Percy Jackson. Like the one who save the gods."

"I was involved, yes." Luke was the one who really saved the gods, twice.

"Oh my god!" She yelled like a fan girl, "So you're Nico, and oh my god! Annabeth, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be such a jerk."

I leaned over and whispered in Nico's ear, "I think we have a fan girl." Nico and I laughed.

"How old are you?" Thalia asked the girl.

"Oh my god your Thalia! You're all like whoosh and Zzz ziz!" She mad movement that I think were supposed to imitate lightning.

"Actually, it's more like this." Thalia took her index and middle finger and slashed them through the air, leaving a bolt of lightning in their path.

"Wow!" The girl squeaked.

"Now how old are you?" She asked.

"I'm eleven.

"Any fighting skills?"

"Oh my god! I hate fighting! I might break a nail." I looked over to Artemis.

"Your sure she is your daughter?" I asked

"Who's your dad?" Katerina asked.

"And my dad is just some guy in California..." Addison trailed off.

"What's his name?" Katerina continued.

"You wouldn't believe me..."

"It's Chace Crawford." Artemis spoke up.

Annabeth and Thalia looked at each other, then at Bianca, then Katerina, then the four of them all looked at Addison, "Your dad is Chace Crawford?" They all asked.

The girl nodded. Our girls screamed.

Great. We have a girl to protect and she is obsessed with us. Our girls are obsessed with her father. She's the one and only child of Artemis and she hates fighting. She's a demigod. You need to fight to live. This is going to be a difficult 'mission'.

"Do you accept the mission?" Zeus asked.

"What are we? Spies?" Nico asked. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"We do." I turned to Artemis, "She will be safe."

"She better be." Artemis said.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** For anyone wondering, the only reason Chace Crawford is Addison's father was because he was the first blonde male I thought of... and I thought it would be funny to have the girls love him and yeah...

**AdPOV: Addison**

Oh my god! I am sitting in the Poseidon cabin with Percy Jackson himself! Oh my god! Oh my god! How do I know about him even though I just found out I was a demi-god yesterday? Simple. Hermes has been writing books about all of Percy's adventures. Athena then publishes these books. And gods give all of their unclaimed children a copy. This way, they ease them into the whole 'Gods are real' thing. At least, that is the explanation Zeus gave me this morning.

It was around noon now, and I was sitting on a beanbag in the Poseidon cabin, next to some girl I didn't know. Percy was sitting on one bed and Annabeth was lying on the bed with her head in his lap. She was playing with one of his hands, turning it in hers and playing with his fingers. Don't know why she liked it so much, but she had a smile on her face. Nico and Thalia were in a similar position on another bed, except Thalia was asleep. Bianca, I thought she had died but whatever, was sitting on a top bunk reading some book. Apparently they had all gotten back from a quest, so they got the day off from classes.

There was a knock on the door. Percy moved his head slightly to look out the window, "Katerina, its your boyfriend. Go ahead, just don't end up like Chris." He laughed. _What happened to Chris?_

"Thanks for having so much faith in me big brother." The girl next to me, rolling her eyes stood and walked to the door. She slipped out and I couldn't see who was on the other side.

I brushed it off and continued to listen to my iPod. We stayed in the cabin all day, snacking on some of their leftover food from the quest.

It was probably around ten when we started our next conversation, "Who is she going to sleep with?" Percy asked, looking at me.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth.

"She needs someone in the cabin with her..." Thalia.

"I'll go, you all have empty cabins, and mine's kind of crowded." Annabeth.

"Works with me." Bianca said, "I'm going back to our cabin. Nico, don't stay out to late."

"Yes Mom." Nico teased.

Bianca just rolled her eyes and walked out of the cabin.

"Don't be mean to your sister." Thalia scolded, slapping Nico lightly on the chest.

"Come on." He slid out from under her and held out his hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked, slowly.

"You are going to bed." He grabbed her arm and lifted her up.

"No." She argued, but the yawn kind of killed it...

"Yes." He shifted her weight, "Night guys." He left.

"Never thought I would see the day Thalia let someone carry her to bed." Annabeth mused, still playing with Percy's fingers.

"She likes to keep you on your toes..." Percy said. Annabeth yawned in response.

"Come on, I'll walk you to Artemis's cabin." Percy said.

"You're kidding me right?" Annabeth looked at him like he was crazy. And if the books told the truth about Annabeth's fighting ability, he was.

"Calm down, I just want to see the inside. I've never been in it, and it's the only one I haven't seen..."

"What about Hera's?" She asked.

"Where did you think I hid Clarisse's spear?"

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"That was after Aunt Hera and I made up..." He laughed.

"Oh." She stood up. "Do you think you should get Kat too?"

"Oh crap, I forgot about her."

"What a good big brother."

"At least I know all of my siblings names." That was kind of a stupid insult, after all Annabeth had a ton, and Percy had one.

"Whatever seaweed brain." She let it drop, "Come on Addison." I stood up and the three of us left the cabin and walked across the cabin square.

No one really showed me around, Annabeth had said they would do it tomorrow, so I had a small idea which cabin was which, only from the books and they all looked so different then the descriptions, but I could guess a couple. Hades was probably the one that had all the bones and no windows. Nico was coming out of the largest one, so that must be Zeus's; he waved and walked across to the one I said was Hades. I think it is safe to assume that the one with the grass roof was Demeter's, and Hera's was probably the one next to Zeus, but it was too dark to tell for sure.

We stopped outside a simple silver cabin. There was a boy sitting on the stoop that led to the door.

"Malcolm, what are you doing up?" Annabeth asked.

"I could ask you the same question, sis." He said, standing.

**(****A.N. ****Not sure if anything here about Malcolm is true, but go with it.)**

Malcolm was shorter than Percy, so I'm guessing Malcolm was a little younger then Percy. He had nice grey eyes and black hair. He had a good amount of muscle, but not too much, it was a healthy type of muscle. He was in a sweatshirt and pajama pants.

He hugged Annabeth and said, "Welcome home." He released her and shook hands with Percy. He then turned to me, "I don't think we've met. I'm Malcolm, Annabeth's half brother, son of Athena." We shook hands.

"Addison. Daughter of Artemis." He froze.

"Daughter of Artemis?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Hey, there are six kids of the big three, and that was when there was the pact... so the gods don't really stick to promises..." There was a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning.

"Don't insult the gods." Annabeth scolded Percy.

"Yes, ma'am." He said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and walked into the cabin.

"So what's up?" Malcolm asked us after a couple minutes.

"Waiting for Annabeth." Percy said.

"Oh no! She is not sleeping over! I don't care how long you've been best friends..." Malcolm was getting in Percy's face.

"Calm down. She's sleeping over Artemis's. We were told to guard Addison. So Annabeth is taking night watch." Percy pushed Malcolm back gently.

"Oh. Sorry." Malcolm backed off. Annabeth came out with an overnight bag, which Percy took from her.

We all said good night to Malcolm and then proceeded down the row of cabins. As we neared the next cabin, Annabeth turned around and called, "Malcolm!" Malcolm came back out, "If I was staying over Percy's I wouldn't need a change of cloths!" She laughed and Percy blushed a little.

"Please tell me that means you have cloths over there already!" He called after her.

"Whatever you say 'lil bro." She called back.

"Annabeth!" He yelled. She ran up to the cabin we were in front of, which was glowing brighter than the moon. We followed her in.

"So, whose cabin is this?" I asked.

"Your mom's." Percy said, leaving Annabeth's bag on one of the lower bunks. "I'm guessing that's your stuff over there?" He indicated my three Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"Oh? What happened to the other half?" I had had six, not three, plus my tote, which was on another bunk.

"There is no way you have six suitcases..." Percy said, looking at the suitcases like they were aliens.

"I had to cram everything in too! It's going to be all wrinkled! Oh my god!" I yelled, running over to the suitcases. I opened the first one and started to unpack as quick as I could. I was a trained packer and un-packer; after all, I was the secret daughter of Chace Crawford. I was through with the second one, when Annabeth started with the third.

Together we finished in a little over five minutes. Percy just sat on the bed and watched us put cloths in the two dressers and closets.

"You're lucky you don't have siblings, otherwise your cloths won't fit." Percy mused.

"Shut it." I snapped.

"Well I'm going to go get changed." Annabeth said, grabbing her bag and walking into another room (bathroom?).

"I'm going to head out. I need to find Kat." Percy stood and left the cabin.

I stood and walked to a dresser and was in the middle of an argument with myself on whether to wear my silk shorts or the plain fabric ones. Annabeth walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a pair of huge baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt, both of which had 'GOODE' written across the sweatshirt and down the right leg of the pants.

"Wow. Did you lose a bunch of weight or something?" Those things had to be three or four sizes to big for her.

"No. They're Percy's." She laughed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been dating that he gave you those?" Her cheeks got red.

"A week or two, but we've been best friends for years... And I got the cloths on our quests...when you're hiding from monsters, you don't exactly care who's wearing what."

"Ugh. Again with the monsters! Ever hear of a security alarm." I complained.

"Gods. This is going to be interesting." Annabeth grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

**PPOV:**

Some may call it stalker-ish, I call it protectiveness and doing my job. But I stuck around outside the cabin until I saw Annabeth come out of the bathroom. I didn't watch her in the bathroom, that would be wrong. I watched the girl I had been 'hired' to watch. She was just staring into a drawer... girls are weird when it comes to cloths.

Anyway, I waited until I saw Annabeth reenter the main room of the cabin before I left to go find my sister. I walked past the Hades cabin and stopped. Should I get Nico? I mean, I trust Luke, but he loved Kat just like I loved Annabeth, and I would never admit this to her, but sometimes my thoughts weren't the nicest. Should I bring Nico along, just incase my temper goes off the handle. Especially since they are probably down by the beach and the water. Angry son of Poseidon + a ton of water = bye bye camp.

I walked up to the door of the rather creepy cabin and knock. Nico answered.

"Did you miss me?" He asked sarcastically.

"I need you to come with me to get Kat." I said.

"Why?"

"Think about it, Luke loves her. Do you love Thalia?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Do you have the purest thoughts all the time about Thalia?" I cut him off.

His face got a bit paler, he turned his head a bit into the cabin, "Bianca, I'll be back in ten, twenty minutes. If I'm not, come get me. And if you see giant waves and or armies of dead people, come sooner."

"Should I be worried?" Bianca came into view. She was already in her pajamas, short girl boxer shorts and a tank top. She had a red silk robe on over it, but it was open. She also had a tooth brush in her mouth, "Hey Percy. Miss us too much?"

I rolled my eyes, "That is almost exactly what your brother said. By the way, looking good 'lil cuz."

She blushed and tied her robe so you couldn't see her PJs anymore.

"Only be worried if you see giant waves and or armies of dead people."

"Whatever." She said, walking deeper into the cabin.

"Let's go." Nico said.

Together, the two of us walked off towards the beaches. We couldn't see them. Which could only mean one thing. "Great they're underwater." I groaned.

"Well do your thing, fish-boy." Nico said, motioning to the water.

I walked into the water, but only far enough so the little waves just hit above my ankles. I thought 'Kat. Bed time.'

And in response I got a thought, that had her tone to it, 'Fine, give me a minute.' She said. And a little bit later, her and Luke were standing in front of me.

"Gods, it got late." Katerina commented.

"Percy. I swear we didn't..." I held up my hand to stop Luke.

"Luke I trust you two..." Katerina held up a hand to stop me.

"He would know if we did anything underwater." She stated.

"That too." I laughed, "Anyway, bed." I commanded.

"Why's Nico here?" Kat asked.

"You know how I am when I'm tired..." I said. One time Katerina woke Annabeth and I by throwing water at our face. We then hit our heads on the bunk then each other. And I got pretty pissed at Thalia and Kat.

"Yes I do." She said, and she began walking back to our cabin, Nico followed her.

"Listen, I really do trust you guys."

"Why? I've betrayed you before..."

"Do you want me to not trust you?"

"No, but..."

"Luke. I forgive you. You saved the gods, not once but twice. Plus you save Kat. You've earned the trust." He went to speak but I cut him off, "Goodnight."

And I walked off toward the Poseidon cabin.

**APOV:**

**(Annabeth is APOV, Addison is AdPOV)**

"So that's the camp." I concluded as we ended up back in front of the Artemis cabin. It was still early and I had just given Addison the 'quick' version of the 'Welcome to Camp' tour.

"Which cabins are which?" She asked, looking around at the cabins.

"Well, a bunch are still being constructed over in other cabin areas, but here is were the Olympian Gods and Goddesses have their cabins. Plus Hades and Hestia." I added as an after thought.

"Well? Which are which?" She demanded.

"The gods are on that side," I indicated the side the gods' cabins were on, "and the goddesses, plus Dionysus are on this side." I pointed down the row of cabins. "Walk with me, tour with me.

"So here is the Athena cabin, where I live with a bunch of my siblings. It's cabin #6." I said as we passed my cabin. "Then there's Demeter's, #4." We passed Demeter's. "Hera's and Zeus's, #2 and #1."We passed theirs. "No one lives in Hera's cabin, but Thalia lives in Zeus's. That's the Poseidon cabin, where I spend a lot of my free time. It's cabin #3. Percy and Kat, have it all to themselves. " We passed the rest of the God's cabins and I told her the god, the number, and anyone she knew who lived there. "That's Hades's cabin. It's a new addition... Nico and Bianca di Angelo have that cabin to themselves. That's number 13, and then number 14 is Hestia, where there are only a couple kids... They are all freshly claimed." I showed her the rest of the cabins until we were back in front of the Artemis cabin.

We had woken up really early, so we had gotten an early breakfast and went on a short tour.

"So what's on the schedule today, boss?" She asked.

"Well, I hand you over to the Poseidon kids and they bring you around to classes. Between you and me, they have the better classes... I mean, Marine Animal Course? What is that?"

"You want to go swim with sharks? Be my guest." An arm snaked it's way around my waist.

"Sharks? Really?" I asked. There were no sharks up here.

"Yeah. We're kids of Poseidon. All marine animals want to meet us, no matter what the distance." He rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Whatever you say Percy." I laughed. He pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket and looked at it over my shoulder.

"So, I'm here to take Addison to..." he scanned his schedule, we had all gotten new ones since there were more cabins to accommodate. I knew mine, but seaweed brain didn't. "Ancient Greek."

"Let me see your schedule." I snatched it out of his hands. I quickly scanned his, comparing it to mine, which I had memorized. And found out that other then his 'Big Three' classes, when he work with water and stuff. During those times, I had either sword fighting, knife/close combat, or something like that. "We have almost the exact schedule!"

"Almost..."

"Well I can't control water or anything like that."

"Oh."

So together we set off toward the big house where we took Ancient Greek. We met Bianca, Nico and Thalia there, which really shouldn't have surprised me, since they kind of put the Big Three kids all on one schedule except when they are working on things they get from their parents (talk to dead, work with lightning, talk to dolphins...).

Just as we were about to get started, Katerina came in.

"Sorry. Conner rigged the shower head."

"What took you so long? Just use a different shower stall." Nico said.

"Come on. I don't play to survive. I play to win." She said. _Uh-Oh._

"KATERINA!" Conner yelled as he stormed through the doors.

He was only wrapped in his towel. And had a bunch of sludge on his head and shoulders.

"Yes Conner?" She asked in the sweetest voice.

"I just made it so the water would go burning hot then freezing cold... not this!" He pointed to his head and the gunk.

"Did you really try to mess with a kid of _Poseidon_ with _water_?" Thalia asked, "What are you, an idiot?"

"He is." Katerina said, sliding into the seat beside me.

"Mr. Stoll. Go back to the showers." Chiron commanded, finally having enough. Conner left, grumbling.

"Hey Nico, big cuz. You want to give me a couple dead body guards?" Katerina turned to Nico, who was sitting on her other side.

"Katerina." Chiron scolded.

"Sorry Chiron." She looked at Nico, pleading.

"No." Nico said.

Class passed quickly, well, not quickly, but quicker than usual.

"Okay. Which of you is taking Addison now?" Chiron asked.

"We have Marine Animals next. Unless she can breath under water..." Percy trailed off.

"Lightning Tech..." Thalia.

"Shadow Travel..." Nico said, "We can take her if we have to. I've done it with Percy before..."

Percy leaned forward to look at Addison over me. "Don't do it. It feels like you are having your internal organs squeezed out your..."

"Enough details!" I yelled, "She can come with me. I have close combat."

"That will work." Chiron said.

"Okay let's go." I said. Addison followed me out of the room. We walked down to the training arena. When we got there and she saw all the fighting, Addison started her little attempts.

"I really can't! I mean, look at these jeans!"

"Suck it up." I said.

This is going to be fun, little miss spoiled princess training for close combat.


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV:**

_ Jump, duck, punch, kick, jab. Jump, duck, punch, kick, jab_. That was pretty much my stategy. When it comes to fighting hand to hand, you can never have an exact plan, just an idea. But as a daughter of Athena, I planned as much as I could, and since I knew each and every kid at camp's weaknesses, I could make my plan almost exact...

_Jump._ I jumped up and Malcolm's leg slid underneath me. _Duck._ Malcolm's fist flew right above my head. _Punch._ I hit him right to the side. He flinched back. _Kick._ I followed with a kick. He toppler over. _Aim._ I held my knife to his neck, to show, _gameover._

"Good job sis." Malcolm said from the ground.

"You too. Want a hand?" I asked, extending my arm to him. He took it and I helped him up, "How do you feel about a mock fight?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I need you to fight Addison, see what she can do... And I want you to actually try to win."

"Um...Okay?" He seemd unsure, "Wouldn't it be better to have her fight one of the newer campers?"

"She's your age. I want to see how she fares before I take her to the younger campers." He nodded.

I had trained a lot of kids in my time her, Malcolm being one of them. And I found that if you automatically assume a new kid is no good, that's what they think. So they don't even try. But if you put them with kids their own age, they actually try so they would be accepted.

"Hey! Addison!" I yelled over to the girl. She was sitting on a nearby boulder. She was dressed for battle, just like Malcolm and I. The only difference was her armour was completely spotless, like ours' were before we fought. She was flipping though some magazine, _Where did she get that?_ with a knife beside her, exactly where I put it when I gave it to her.

"What?" She looked up from he magazine, obviously annoyed to be interupted.

"Come here, bring the knife." I called. She stood and carried the knife over, holding it as though it was something gross. Only holding the hilt with two fingers at arms length.

"Are you finally letting me go? I don't mind sitting on the beach watching Percy..." She asked sounding hopeful.

"No." her face went back to the annoyed look, "Malcolm here is going to work with you. Plus Percy and Kat usually blow off half of their lesson and come here, at least Percy did before Kat came to camp, since they have it for 3 and a half hours a week, plus their water control for another 3 and a half. That's a lot. Anyway, Malcolm is your age so I thought you two can try a fight."

"Whatever." I handed her her helmet that she had put on a nearby bench and she slid it on.

I left the two of them together, and went to where Addison had been sitting. I watched as Malcolm showed Addison how to hold her knife, which was an extra one of mine, not the one Luke gave me.

I felt a light wind and suddenly, Percy was sitting beside me.

"AH!" I yelled out of shock, "How did you do that?"

"That water control thing does build staminia. I figured out how to mess around with water molecules and since the human body..."

"Is mostly water... i get it, so you can teleport in a sense?" I asked,

"In a sense. You up for a fight?" He asked.

"Sure. You need a knife?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Together we walked over to the 'distibution area' and we got Percy a knife to use.

"You need armour too!"

"Nah. Achille's curse..."

"I thought the gods took it away?"

"So did I, until I was racing Kat and ran into a boulder and split my head open."

"Oh my god!"

"No worries. It healled in less than five seconds. I'm assuming it was Achille's since we weren't in or near the water..."

"Well, you can never be to safe." I said, handing him a set of armour that I knew was his size.

"Fine, over protective girlfriend of mine."

"You got that right."

I helped him slide on the armour and fastened straps he couldn't reach. He slid on his helmet.

"Now, do you still have heightened battle reflexes or whatever?" I asked.

"I don't know. Ready to find out?" He raised his knife.

"Why not?" I had my helmet and everything on, so I raised my knife too.

"Go!" He yelled. And we started to fight.

Percy was the type of fighter that didn't really have a fighting style. Whether that made him good or not, I don't know. All I know is it makes it difficult in close combat.

We fought and fought. I was aware of the fact the rest of the campers had stopped their fights to watch, which was a good idea since Percy and I were running all over the place, trying to get an upper hand... let me tell you, that wasn't easy with us.

**LPOV:**

I was now a counsler again,but this time I didn't go to classes and I resided in one of the spare bedrooms in the big house. And I was late for a close combat lesson, but since Annabeth would be there, I wasn't worried. She was probably running the thing.

When I got there, the campers were lined up around the edge of the Arena. I was about to yell at them to get back to work when I realized they weren't really slacking off, but trying to stay out of the way, because in the middle two figures were fighting.

I had to admit, they were both pretty good, make that really good. One was female and the other was male. Which meant it was Annabeth and Percy, since they were the only ones who fought on that level. I nuded my way through the crowd and stood in front to watch.

Annabeth tried to jab Percy with her knife, but he jumped out of reach. He came back, grabbing her arm, the one with the knife. He spun and had her pinned to the ground. He put a knee on her back, holding her down, his hand pinning down her knife arm.

He leened down so that he could say something in her ear. Her response was throwing her head back, which hit him. He stumbled back, She turned and pinned him with his back against the ground. She climbed on top of him and pinned his arms with her arms and his legs with her legs.

"No I do not give up." She said, "How about you?"

I could practically see Percy roll his eyes... "I don't know... i like this position an awful lot." He slid his hands from under hers and pulled her closer to him. I knew what he was doing, but no one else did, not even Annabeth.

He moved his hand slightly so it looked like he was moving it to her butt, but quicker then I thought humanly possible, Percy had her pinned like she had had him pinned, both knives in his hand.

"Number one rule of battle strategy: never let your opponent distract you." He said. That was one of Annabeth's mottos. I bet he was throwing it back in her face.

"Shut up seaweed brain!" She tried to get him off.

"Only if you surrender..."

"No." He didn't move, "Percy..." She whined. Still he didn't move. "Fine I surrender. You jerk of a boyfriend." Percy stood up and took off his hemet. He put the two knives in it and held out his hand to help Annabeth up.

"You know you still love me." He said. She rolled her eyes and took his hand.

She slid off her helmet and kissed Percy lightly, "I don' think I have a choice." She kissed him again and a bunch of her guy siblings wolf-whistled.

One thing I admired about their relationship was how they never let training come between it, or her obnoxious half siblings...


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV:**

"Okay, knife fighting is difficult. Honestly, it is probably one of the most difficult kinds of fighting there is." Malcolm said as soon as Annabeth had walked away. "But, once you know how, sword fighting and unarmed fighting are a lot easier."

"Okay." I said. I really didn't care. The only reason I hadn't ran away was because it was like my favorite book had just come alive. And the character I thought was hot in the books, is even _hotter_ in person.

"So, you hold it like this..."Malcolm took my knife, "Wait, you're a righty, right?"

"Yeah." He put the knife in my right hand and adjusted it a bit. I had to say, it was pretty easy to hold.

"Now, I want you to come at me. I won't hurt you, I just want to see what you can do..." I rolled my eyes. I hated when people went easy on me, time to show him what I got.

I played around with him a bit, just making little jabs which he easily deflected, then I stopped thinking, and let my mother's side of my genes take over. _Jab. Fake to left, spin, jab. Kick. Punch. Knife to neck._ And it was over.

I had him pinned to the ground underneath me. Well not really pinned, but I was stateling his hips, and he couldn't get up. In fact if he moved his head a bit, he would get cut by my knife.

"Give up?" I asked, "Blink once for no, twice for yes." Two blinks. After all, he couldn't move his head.

I got off of him. We both stood up, "How did you do that?" were the first words out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"How did you do that? You were amazing!" He really was amazed.

I felt my face grow hot, "It was nothing. I just stopped thinking."

"Whoa!" He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him. I turned and where I had just been standing, was a guy in Greek Battle armor, on the ground, a girl towering above him.

The boy swung his legs around and knocked the girl to the ground. They were both on their feet in seconds.

"Percy! Annabeth! Watch out!" Malcolm yelled at the two figures who were in the middle of what looked like a deadly rehearsed dance.

Once I got over the fact that I had almost been tackled by probably _the hottest_ guy in camp (in my standards), I realized, I was still pressed up against _the second hottest_ guy in camp, (once again, by my standards). And my face, it got hotter than both of them combined...

"Umm... Sorry. I didn't think Chiron would be happy if I let you get squished..." Malcolm said, unwinding his arm from around my waist and taking a _huge_ step backwards. He looked cute when he's embarrassed.

"It's okay." I said, but my voice sounded weird.

At this point, Annabeth tried to jab Percy with her knife, but he jumped out of reach. He came back, grabbing her arm, the one with the knife. He spun and had her pinned to the ground. He put a knee on her back, holding her down, his hand pinning down her knife arm. Gods, for her boyfriend, he's pretty rough, I hope he isn't abusive, that would ruin my image of him as the hottest guy in camp.

He leaned down so that he could say something in her ear. Her response was throwing her head back, which hit him. He stumbled back, She turned and pinned him with his back against the ground. She climbed on top of him and pinned his arms with her arms and his legs with her legs.

"No I do not give up." She said, "How about you?"

I think I saw Percy roll his eyes, but I couldn't tell since he had his helmet on... "I don't know... I like this position an awful lot." He slid his hands from under hers and pulled her closer to him. He moved his hand slightly so it looked like he was moving it to her butt.

_What the hell is he doing! What a perve!_ I was about to run and tackle him, (I had seen a lot of girls used then thrown away, I didn't want Annabeth to be _that_ girl) but quicker then I thought humanly possible, Percy had her pinned like she had had him pinned, both knives in his hand. _Wow, that was all an act? He's good..._

"Number one rule of battle strategy: never let your opponent distract you." He said. That didn't sound like something Percy would say. That was an 'Annabeth Rule'.

"Shut up seaweed brain!" She tried to get him off.

"Only if you surrender..." He hardly budged.

"No." He didn't move, "Percy..." She whined. Still he didn't move. "Fine I surrender. You jerk of a boyfriend." Percy stood up and took off his helmet. He put the two knives in it and held out his hand to help Annabeth up.

"You know you still love me." He said. She rolled her eyes and took his hand.

She slid off her helmet and kissed Percy lightly, "I don' think I have a choice." She kissed him again and a bunch of her guy siblings wolf-whistled.

_Aww... That was so cute!_ _They make a good couple!_

"Okay, children of Athena and guests." Some guy said from the front of the crowd. _These are only kids of Athena? Holy crap! These gods are busy... if you know what I mean._ "We, the gods, Chiron, and all counselors, have a surprise for you and the rest of the campers..." He paused, "Capture the flag..." his voice was grave, I could feel the tension in the air, "Is canceled."

"WHAT!" It was Percy, "You're kidding right Luke?"

"'fraid not Perce." He said. "KIDDING!" He yelled happily after a while.

"You are so going to get it!" Percy yelled, and for the next few minutes, we watched Percy chase Luke around, then we couldn't see them anymore, but he was still being chased...

"Percy is in love with capture the flag." Annabeth said, suddenly next to me, "I'm almost jealous..." She laughed. "They should be back soon..." It took five minutes before the two boys came back, with that girl...what was her name...I forget, anyway, she was Percy's sister... Anyway, she was pulling them both by an ear.

"You're a mean girlfriend!" Luke yelled. _She was Luke's girlfriend? What the hell is the age difference._

"Katerina! Let go right now or I'll tell dad!" Percy yelled. _That's right! Katerina!_

"Tell dad what?" A middle aged man with black hair and sea green eyes walked into the arena, flanked by two other man of the same age. One had black and gray eyes and the other had black hair and eyes... the big three were standing in front of me.

"Lord Poseidon. Lord Zeus. Lord Hades." Everyone bowed slightly, except for Annabeth, who gave a small wave, which Poseidon returned with a small smile.

"Tell him Percy." Katerina yanked Percy's ear.

"Ow!"

"Katerina." Poseidon scolded.

"Sorry daddy. Percy, dearest brother of mine, tell him, please." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"Luke said there was no more capture the flag... and I chased him around the camp, and we kind of set off one of Hephaestus's toys... and it almost blew up a couple cabins, but we got it into the sound in time, and I willed for the giant wave to stay down. And Katerina was in the water, so she was _pissed_ and you know how she gets when she's mad... so we ran, she chased us, caught us, and here we are." Percy exlpained.

"You almost killed my cabin!" Zeus yelled, at the same time as Annabeth's "Percy! You almost blew up the cabins!" It was hard to tell who looked angrier Zeus or Annabeth, but it was obvious who looked _scarier_, Annabeth wins hands down.

Poseidon and Hades both looked as though they were trying to keep smiles off their faces.

"Zeus, brother, calm down." Hades said, placing a hand on Zeus's shoulder.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Zeus yelled, a _huge_ lightning bolt lit up the sky, it seemed to split in twp, one aiming at Percy, the other at Hades.

Hades, being a god, easily deflected his. Percy on the other hand, couldn't direct lightning, at least not to my knowledge, but somehow, the lighting flew back up into the sky.

"DAD! What did I say about tourching my friends!" Thalia yelled, right in front of Percy, both hands directed up at the sky.

"Not to... but I thought Luke was a _lying, backstabbing ass hole._" Zeus mimicked Thalia's voice perfectly. _Luke? I thought he was aiming at Luke. Oh well, they were standing next to each other..._

"Yeah and then he saved the gods' butts." Thalia yelled back. It amazes me how casual these kids are with their parents who are _gods!_

"And..." Zeus asked looking bored.

"Uncle Zeus, that would've hit me too you know..." Katerina spoke up, using a little girl voice.

"No it wouldn't have sweetie." Zeus told her, his face kind, "It would only have hit Percy and Luke, it would have avoided you..."

"But Luke's my _boyfriend_, I don't want him dead..." She whined.

"Too big of an age difference." He said dismissively.

"Says the man who has affairs with women thousands of years younger than him..." Thalia grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Fine, he save my life up on Atlantis..." Katerina said, covering for her cousin, adding a puppy-dog face.

"Fine..." Zeus grumbled, calming down visibly.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled.

"Ow! Annabeth! Two things! Thank you, for making me deaf in one ear! And second! I don't think people in CHINA heard you!" I yelled facing her.

"Gods. Little Miss Attitude!" She yelled at me, then stormed over to Percy.

She grabbed the ear Katerina wasn't holding, "Do you mind if I 'borrow' him?"

"Are you going to cause him pain?" Katerina asked.

"Possibly..."

"Be my guest." Kat released his ear.

"Kat! I'm more scared of her than you!" Percy yelled as Annabeth pulled him off towards the cabins.

"I know!" She yelled back, releasing Luke's ear and wrapping both arms around his arm. "So what were you coming here for?" She addressed the gods.

"Well, we were here to see how training was going...but it looks like that was happening..." Hades spoke up.

"Anyway, we've decided to have some fun with capture the flag..." Poseidon said. He seemed to lead the gods more than Zeus... just saying... "Instead of only playing on Friday, you will be playing every other day, excluding weekends, so Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And this Friday, before we leave Sunday, we will play a game of all the campers, against the twelve Olympian gods, plus Hades, Hestia and Persephone."

"I don't see why you don't just make it the fifteen Olympian gods... we seem to be included in everything..." Hades started, but Zeus cut him off with a glare.

"Anyway, next Friday, it's gods versus demigods." Poseidon said, with a bit of a challenge in his voice.

"ANNABETH! WATCH THE BACK!" Percy's voice sounded from the cabin area.

"Should I go find out what that's about?" Poseidon asked, worried.

"Ask Aphrodite... She's in control of anything you have to worry about..." Hades said, grinning like crazy. Which on the god of the dead, a smile is a pretty rare thing.

"I think I'd rather not..." Poseidon said, shaking his head and walking away, towards the big house, Zeus beside him.

"Better get training, if you're going to defeat the gods..." Hades said, turning to walk away, only to go in a full circle, "Oh and Thalia, thank you for helping Percy prove children of Hades are the best out of the big three..."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER NICO!" Percy's voice yelled again.

"Um... Lord Hades? I think Nico has just prevented that statement from being true..." Thalia said, looking over her shoulder at the Poseidon cabin.


	7. Chapter 7

**PPOV:**

The door to the Poseidon cabin slammed behind me. "Annabeth... I swear I didn't mean to blow up the cabins!" I was trying to get her to stop glaring at me.

"I'm not mad about that! I can't believe you pulled that in our fight!" She yelled, hitting me everywhere she could.

"Annabeth! Watch the back!" I yelled, really loud. I didn't know if I still had my Achilles heal, and I didn't really want to find out...

"Why? The gods got rid of the curse!" She yelled back.

The door slammed open, Nico in the doorway, "What the Hades is going on?" He yelled.

"Percy was a jerk and now he is paying for it."

"You did the same for me when we came back from finding the Lightning Bolt!" (**A.N.** Talking about movie...)

"That's different!" She yelled hitting me again. Hard.

"Go Annabeth!"

"Don't encourage her Nico!" I yelled really loud from pain.

"Fine." Nico grabbed Annabeth around the waist and pulled her away from me. It took both of us, but eventually we had Annabeth pinned to the ground. "Damn! Your girlfriends a fighter!"

"Um?" A voice came from the door. Katerina and Thalia were both standing in the doorway, looking at us.

"Annabeth tried to kill me!" I yelled.

"Whatever you say, seaweed brain." Thalia said, walking over to one of the beds and sitting down.

"Well, we are having a capture the flag game on Friday." Katerina said.

"We usually do..." Annabeth said from beneath us.

"Not against the gods." Thalia said.

"WHAT?" Nico, Annabeth and I yelled.

"Now we are going to have games on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And since the gods are leaving this Sunday, they decided, we will play against the Olympians, Hades, Hestia, and Persephone." Thalia explained.

"Okay, what are we planning?" Annabeth asked. Kids of Athena always need a plan...

"The Big Three are leading the gods, so it is only right the Big Three Cabins lead the campers. Here are the lists..." Thalia handed Nico and I each a list.

Zeus - Thalia Grace Poseidon - Percy Jackson Hades - Nico di Angelo

Aphrodite Demeter Ares

Athena Apollo Artemis

Hermes Dionysus Hephaestus

Hestia Persephone

"Who made these lists?" Annabeth demanded, reading mine.

"I did, why?" Bianca asked, walking into the cabin.

"The Aphrodite girls aren't going to _train_ when there's half of Percebeth around..."

"Percebeth?" I asked.

"That's what they call it!"

"Fine. Switch Aphrodite to Hades..." Bianca said.

"Bianca. Let me tell you something. I haven't been at camp too long, but I do know this. Most girls here are in love with Percy, but since they are too scared of Annabeth to try anything, they settle for Nico, but Thalia is pretty scary too. But if Thalia is off training her own group, nothing will stop the Aphrodite girls from clinging to Nico..." Katerina explained.

"What?" Bianca asked. I was confused too.

"Okay. Aphrodite Girls + Nico = Bad. Aphrodite Girls + Percy = Bad. Aphrodite Girls + Annabeth = Bad. So in conclusion, you keep Aphrodite with Thalia and move Athena to one of the boys, because aside from Annabeth here, none of them care about how hot the guys are." Katerina explained.

"What are you? A lawyer?" Bianca grumbled.

"Maybe..."

"You want to come see Chiron with me so we can 'fix' this?"

Katerina shrugged and the two of them left to go find Chiron.

"Chiron is making the announcement at dinner. No more lessons for the week. Now it's just training, non-stop... We're going to win this thing." Thalia said.

"Do we still have lessons today?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, and it's almost 11..." Thalia groaned.

Nico got off of Annabeth and left the cabin with Thalia.

"So do you want to go to sword?" I asked Annabeth.

"Not really..." She said, looking up at me.

"Want to help me plan our strategy?" I asked.

"Yeah! Go get Nico and Thalia, we can all plan together..."

I got up and walked to the cabin door. "THALIA! NICO! GET IN HERE!"

They came back, "What?" Thalia asked irritated.

"It's planning time."

"Okay, so the new groups are... Hades, Apollo, Artemis and Athena on defense. Zeus, Ares, Persephone, Hermes, and Aphrodite on offense. Poseidon, Demeter, Dionysus, Hephaestus and Hestia on border patrol..." Annabeth read off of the list.

"That's good." Nico said.

We had skipped all the lessons since we had found out we were captains and planned. It was about five, an hour until dinner. We were all lying down on the floor in the shape of an X.

"So, I figure, we put Apollo up in the trees near the flag, that could help. Then Annabeth said Malcolm said, Addison was beast with a knife, she'll be right near the flag, hiding of course but as close as possible. Bianca and I will command an army of the dead, Athena should be able to keep us protected?" He looked at Annabeth.

"We'll keep anyone away from you if that's what you're asking." She said.

"Okay. Then we have Ares and Persephone lead the way..." Thalia started.

"Why Persephone?" I asked.

"They can manipulate plants almost as well as Demeter, so in a forest they can do some damage. I'll be hiding near trees, messing around with some lightning and maybe weather if I can get it, Hermes will follow Ares and Persephone, fighting with swords/knives/etc. Then Aphrodite kids will sneak around the long way and get the flag. If I'm clear, I'll follow to the flag and provide cover..." Now for those of you who don't know. Aphrodite kids are really good at sneaking, almost better than Hermes kids. I think it's because they are usually skinny and small which makes it easier for them to move around unnoticed.

"Kat and I will patrol the river. I'll have Demeter and Hephaestus scout ahead with Hestia and Dionysus slightly behind... We'll be spread out along the river..." I told them.

"Okay. So tomorrow at breakfast, we'll hand out the schedules." Annabeth said.

We had made schedules for all the campers we would be training. They were pretty much the same as the official ones, except there weren't Greek Mythology or anything like that...

"I'm going back to my cabin... Nico, want to come?" Thalia asked, standing up.

"Sure." And they left.

"So? Are you ready to be a leader again?" Annabeth asked, rolling over so she was facing me.

"Eh... at least this time, stakes are smaller..." I wrapped my arms around her.

She rested her head on my chest, "Yeah. This time, instead of Kronos killing you it's going to be Thalia..."

"Child like Grandpa..." I stated.

"It's so weird to think Katerina, Bianca, Nico and Thalia are all grandchildren on Kronos..." She said.

"What about me?" I complained.

"With you, it's impossible to think." She said, she rolled again and sat up so she was straddling my waist.

"Why thank you." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back down into a sweet kiss.

Well like kisses usually do, it built into a strong and passionate one. I rolled us over so I was on top. Of course I kept my weight off of her, but we were still touching everywhere, and I do mean _everywhere._ And certain places were getting hot... I moved my hands to the hem of her shirt. I played with the fabric for a bit before I pulled it off. I pulled back to look at her. She had turned her face away from me.

"Look at me." She didn't, "Annabeth." I moved her face so she had no choice but to look at me, "I love you. Don't worry about what you look like... and by the way, you're freaking hot, so there's nothing to worry about..." She laughed and pulled me back down into another kiss.

After a while my shirt was on the ground next to her's, along with her bra. I had my hand resting on her waist and I slid one finger under the waistband. She grabbed my arm and broke apart from the kiss.

**A.N.** Well...what happens? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

**PPOV:**

"Percy?" She asked, still underneath me. "I don't think I'm ready..."

"That's fine." I said, rolling off her.

"You not mad are you?" She asked.

I rolled onto my side so I was facing her, "Annabeth, I'm not mad. If your not ready, I'll wait. It'll probably make your mother happier if we did..."

She laugh and hugged me, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, you deserve it. Now come on, dinner's soon." I stood up and helped her up. We put on the rest of our cloths and walked out of the cabin of to dinner.

**TPOV: (Thalia)**

"I can't believe we just did that." I muttered as Nico and I walked down the path to the Dining Pavilion.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

"Not really. I don't regret it at all, it's just I'm surprised we did, after all, not that long ago, I was a Lieutenant of Artemis, I had sworn of men and now..." It was weird to talk about.

"Do you feel ok?" It always amazed me a son of Hades could be so caring.

"I feel great...except for a bit of pain, but that's expected from the barrier braking..." I trailed off that was really weird to talk about.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." He laughed throwing an arm around my shoulders.

"You're a pain." I laughed back. And together we walked to the dining pavilion.

**KPOV: (Katerina)**

They were late... I was sitting at the Big Three Table alone. I know there is usually a table for each god and goddess, but since we are building a bunch of new cabins, we need to make do with a cramped dining pavilion. We could only fit one more table into the pavilion, so Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus agreed to allow their children to sit at Zeus's table until we expanded the dining pavilion to fit two more tables.

So now the five Hestia kids were sitting at the Poseidon table and the new table went to Persephone's twelve kids, which had all come from the Hermes cabin.

But back to waiting. There were six of us, how hard can it be to get to dinner on time? As I was thinking that Bianca slid onto the bench across from me.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Well, at first I was looking for Addison, but I found out Annabeth had left her to train with Malcolm. Then I went to look for Nico and I couldn't find him _anywhere_."

"Where did you check?" I ask.

"The lake, the arena, the big house, our cabin, everywhere..." She rattled off. "What about Zeus's cabin?" She slapped her hand to her head, "Guess you checked everywhere but the place he was." I laughed.

"Where who was?" Percy asked sliding onto the bench beside me.

"Nico." I answered.

"He went with Thalia to the Zeus cabin."

"We know that, now." I said, looking at Bianca who glared at me.

Now let me tell you this, children of Zeus's glares are scary. Children of Hades's glares are terrifying. Children of Poseidon's glares are deadly. Don't ask me why, but Poseidon has always had the scariest glare, maybe because he usually has a kind and happy face...I don't know, he just does.

So when I glared back at Bianca she turned away immediately.

"So what did you and Annabeth talk about?" She asked Percy.

"Just talking about plans for later..." He said.

"Hey." Nico and Thalia greeted, sliding onto the bench with Bianca.

"Hey what took you so long?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. We were just hanging out..." Nico answered while Thalia blushed.

Now that everyone was here, the plates appeared and filled up with our choice of food.

We ate rather quickly and were done before most of the other tables.

"You have the schedules, right?" Bianca asked.

"Yep." Thalia said.

"Yeah." Nico said.

"Annabeth didn't trust me with mine. She has it." Percy.

"Really Perce?" I joked.

"Really." He answered right back. He stood up and walked over to the Athena table.

I watched as he put his finger to his lips, signaling Malcolm to be quiet so he could sneak up on Annabeth who was sitting across from Malcolm with her back to Percy.

Percy snuck up and covered her eyes with one hand and wrapped another arm around her waist, and pulled her up. He said something in her ear an she stopped her struggles.

"PERCY!" She yelled.

"Yes..." He answered.

"What the heck?"

"I need the schedules."

"So you had to scare me half to death?"

"Pretty much."

"Ugh!" She handed him a stack of papers.

"Thank you." He said, kissing the side of her head.

"Your welcome." Still pissed. She sat back down. Percy didn't move. He waited a bit before he poked her in the side, hard.

"PERCY!" She yelled spinning around but he was already back at our table, using his whole water molecule teleportation thing.

"You're going to get it later, you know." Nico said as he sat down.

"I know... but it was worth it." Percy answered looking over his shoulder at a pissed off Annabeth.

**PPOV:**

"Settle down. Settle down campers." Chiron called over the buzz of campers talking. He waited until we were all silent, "As some of you know, the gods and goddesses will be leaving camp this Sunday... and for those of you who don't know, now you do. Also, they have a surprise for you. Now, here's Lord Zeus to tell you more about this surprise."

Zeus stepped up to the front and Chiron moved back, "Campers, Heroes of Olympus. We regret to inform you, that your capture the flag game, Poseidon verses Zeus has been canceled." Everyone groaned, except for those who knew about the game with the gods. _It was going to be me and Kat verses Thalia. That would have been fun._ "We have scheduled another activity instead. Which my daughter and nephews will inform you about." This was our cue.

Thalia, Nico and I walked up to the head table, each with our schedules. Thalia started. "We will still be having a capture the flag game, but the campers will be on one team."

"The gods will be on the other." Nico said. There were a ton of murmurs and a bunch of eyes popping out of heads.

"All of the schedule you have been using since the start of the camp session are suspended until next week. For the time being, you will use these schedules until the game on Friday." I said.

"Nico, Percy and I have split the cabins into three teams, each one led by one of us. When you hear your cabins name, cabin leaders, come up to get schedules for you cabin." Thalia.

"Apollo, Nico. Ares, Thalia. Demeter, me." I read out. The cabin leaders came up and got enough schedules for their cabin and sat back down.

"Artemis, Nico. Dionysus, Percy. Persephone, me." Thalia read. Once again cabin leader came and went.

"Hephaestus, Percy. Hermes, Thalia. Athena me." Nico, up came the leaders and then they left.

"Aphrodite, Thalia. Hestia, me." I said. The final leaders came up and got them. I had thought that Hestia had vowed to stay a virgin forever, apparently I was wrong since she had claimed a few kids...

"So, the opposing team will be lead by the big three. You have three days to ready yourselves good luck." Chiron said. And with that we moved on to the campfire.

**APOV:**

We had long since finished the campfire and had gone to bed. But I had a bad feeling stirring in the pit of my stomach. So I slid out of bed, threw on my Yankees hat and left the cabin.

I let my feet guild me, and I found myself in front of the Zeus cabin. There was a small light on... this can't be good. I walked up to the door and knocked softly.

"Annabeth?" Thalia called through the door. Something in her voice seemed off.

"Yeah it's me." I answered. She opened the door.

I took in her appearance, and me saying she looked _bad_ was a _compliment._ Her black hair was up in a messy ponytail that had hairs flying around and out of place. Her blue eyes seemed lifeless. And her face was pale and sweaty. I whipped off my hat and whisper yelled, "What happened?"

"I don't-" and she ran off, her hand over mouth. I ran after her. She was leaned over the toilet, throwing up.

I held her hair back until she was done. When she was, I helped her to sit on the floor and got her her tooth brush. I flushed the toliet and closed the seat, sitting down across from her.

She had her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth and her forehead pressed against the tile wall.

"Thals. You know you can tell me anything right?" I said quietly. I was afraid of what she might say to that.

"Annabeth. I think, I might...I think that I might be pregnant." She answered quietly.

**A.N.** Don't complain about the whole, 'its too early thing. Just go with it.'


	9. Chapter 9

_"Thals. You know you can tell me anything right?" I said quietly. I was afraid of what she might say to that._

_ "Annabeth. I think, I might...I think that I might be pregnant." She answered quietly._

**APOV:**

"Conner you are the best. Thank you so much." I hugged the disgruntled Stoll brother.

I had had two choices, Aphrodite cabin or Hermes cabin... which pretty much came down to strangers or friends.

So in the middle of the night, I had ran for the Zeus cabin to the Hermes cabin, woken Conner up and asked him for an early pregnancy test. He had stood up, walked to one wall and pulled a box out of the wall and handed it to me. Sure enough there it was. An early pregnancy test. Just like when I had asked Travis for one for Chris.

"Annabeth, this isn't for you is it?" He asked as I went out the door.

"No. It's for a friend." I answered.

"Please tell me Hera didn't make another Chris! Really! He's already past the morning sickness and onto the mood swings and he's started to show." He complained.

"No. It's completely natural." And with that I ran back to my cabin.

I knew he was watching to see where I went, so I didn't dare go back to Zeus's cabin. I sent a quick text to Thalia saying 'Thalia, I got it. I'll be there in half an hour. Hang in there. Do you want me to send Nico or Percy or someone over?'

'No. I don't want anyone else to know until we're sure. Thanks for helping me.' She sent back.

'Not a problem...' I didn't get anything back for fifteen minutes.

"Sorry, I just saw yesterdays breakfast again..."

We talked about girl things, mostly about our guys. I had to assure her that Nico wouldn't get mad so many times I lost track, and my mom's the goddess of wisdom...

'K. I'm coming over...' I said, looking out my window watching the Hermes cabin. I hadn't seen any movement for fifteen minutes. I ran as fast as I could to the Zeus cabin and let myself in.

Thalia was in the bathroom, hurling again. Once she was done and brushed her teeth she came out. I was sitting on her bunk.

"Well, I just say breakfast from two days ago... why is it so bad? Chris's isn't this bad..." She complained lying down.

"If you are...you know... its from two children of the big three... normal demi-gods produce faster then mortal do, and that's with other normal demi-gods. Then a normal demi-god with a big three demi-god it goes a lot faster. So I'm assuming that it's going to go a lot faster than that..."

"So about how long?" She asked.

"Well, a regular human is 9 months. A normal demi-god pair is 6 months. A normal and big three is 3... so maybe a month, maybe two. But that's if you're pregnant... So go take the test."

She took the test from my hand and walked into the bathroom. It had been an hour since I last saw her and I was getting worried. I walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. I opened it slowly. She was sitting against the wall, the little stick beside her. She had her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms crossed on top of them and her head lying on top. Her eyes were open, but were totally unseeing. I walked over to her and crouched in front of her...

"Thals?" No answer. "Thals?" Still nothing. "Thals, what happened?" This time she pointed to the stick.

I picked it up and read it. I sat next to her and hugged her. "Don't worry everything is going to be alright..." She leaned into me and sobbed. This was one of the only times I had ever seen Thalia cry.

"No it's not. What about the game Friday? What about Nico? What about my Dad! And Hades! They're going to be pissed..." She was silent. "What about the baby?"

"The baby will be fin..."

"No it won't. Have you met me? I'm a danger magnet! I'm the daughter of Zeus! The kids doomed! And that's assuming it's a monster that gets to it! If its a god, I don't even want to think about it..."

"Thalia. You are Thalia Grace. You can do anything. Do you understand me? And let me tell you this, I will be beside you the entire time."

"Thank you so much." She whispered.

"Now comes the hard part..." She looked at me with wide eyes, "Telling the gods and Chiron."

She sighed, "Fine. Let's get it over with..." She stood. I noticed she walked differently now, moving her body so her stomach was always safe.

"Are we really going to go wake up gods?" I asked.

"Since when do gods sleep?" And with that, she was out the door. I followed her and soon we were outside the big house.

"Little cuz. I knew you would be coming and thought you could use some advice..." Apollo said from his seat on the porch, "Just tell them, don't beat around the bush." And then he was gone.

We walked into the building only to find all the gods and goddesses sitting in the living room with Chiron.

"I...I have something to tell you..." Thalia began.

"Wait." I stopped her. "Not to be rude, but I want everyone out, except for Hades, Zeus and Chiron." The gods looked at me offended but got up to leave.

"Hera, would you please stay?" I have no idea why Thalia asked her step-mother to stay, but I went along with it.

"Of course dear." She responded, sending Thalia the first smile I had ever seen Hera give to Thalia.

"I have something I need to tell you, that effects all of you..."

**HPOV: HERA**

"Wait." That Athena girl stopped Thalia. "Not to be rude, but I want everyone out, except for Hades, Zeus and Chiron." Everyone else started to leave.

"Hera, would you please stay?" Thalia spoke up in a small voice. I knew what was going on, and as much as I hated my husband for having affairs with mortals, I admired the fact Thalia had so much courage, first to face the gods and then to ask me that question. Plus the fact she already loved that baby more than anything else didn't hurt her case either...

"Of course dear." I smiled at Thalia. I walked back to my seat.

"I have something I need to tell you, that effects all of you..." Thalia started again.

"Why don't you sit down. It's better for you..." I hope she got what I meant. She sat down regardless.

"Thalia, I'm going to be right outside if you need me." Athena's daughter said, exiting the room.

"Let's try this a third time. I need to tell you something, and I know you won't be too happy about it, but its a fact..." she paused, "I'm pregnant."

Zeus's eyes almost fell out of his head. Chiron's face hadn't move a fraction of an inch. Hades just looked amused.

"Why does this involve me?" Hades asked.

"It's Nico's child." Now Hade's face didn't exactly freeze, but it hardened...

"Let me tell you this boys." I said to the three males in the room, "If you touch her or the baby, I will personally chop you up into itty-bitty little pieces and through you into Tartarus, right next to daddy-dearest..." I threatened in a sweet voice. All the boys came back to life... _See, I can be scary too._

"Thalia, you of all people. I thought when the two of you came her I thought it would be Annabeth telling this story..." Chiron spoke.

"I know. We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did." It was silent. No one spoke.

"Father. Please say something." Thalia spoke softly.

"What am I supposed to say? Not even over the course of a month, we find out my son is a traitor and my daughter is not pregnant with son of Hades's child! What do I say to that? Huh? Tell me Thalia? What is there to say?" And he was gone.

"Well that went better then expected." I heard Thalia mumble, but I still saw the tears that threatened to spill over. Time to step up to the plate as step-mom.

"Hades. Leave. We will talk about this tomorrow at a decent hour." And Hades was gone. "You to Chiron." He galloped out of the room.

I was silent, just watching my step-daughter fight back tears on a couch. I had hated this girl since she was born. And now here she was. I could tell she loved that baby more than anything in the world... and that led me to see that yes, she was one of my husband's children from another woman, but she didn't choose that life... she was just as innocent as that baby...

I stood up and sat next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "Would you rather it be a boy or girl?" I asked her.

"I don't know..." She cried.

"Annabeth!" I called. Yeah, I knew her name...

"Yes." She came back into the room.

"Please go get Mr. di Angelo... I think he needs to be here...Please fill him in..."

"Of course." And she was gone.

I sat there with my step-daughter in my arms, it was a minute before she spoke, "What if he leaves me?" She asked.

"If he leaves you, he doesn't deserve you." I paused, "Plus, he wouldn't. He loves you more than his own life, and he's going to love that baby just as much. And I don't need Aphrodite to tell me that."

We were quiet again, "Why are you being so nice to me?" She whispered.

"I can tell how much you love that baby, and its given me some respect for you..." I whispered back.

"Thalia! I'm so sorry!" Nico came bursting through the door. He sat down on Thalia's other side. I released her and she went straight to Nico.

Nico looked at me, "How did Zeus take it, Annabeth didn't tell me?"

"Better than we thought he would..." I answered, "Now I asked Thalia a question; Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't care. Either one is fine."

"Okay. Would you like to know what it is?" I asked.

"You could do that?" He asked.

"You're kidding me right? I'm the goddess of women, so I'm able to do a bit with pregnancies... not as much as Eileithyia, but still a good amount... So is that a yes?"

He looked at Thalia, she shrugged. "Why not?"

I reach over and placed my hand on her stomach, which had already started to grow.

"It's a girl... do you want to know anything else?"

"What else can you tell us?" Thalia asked.

"Basics, hair color, eye color..."

"Um... tell us anything you can, please." Thalia answered.

"She has black hair, with grey eyes, that I'm assuming are coming from Zeus. The pregnacy will last for less than a month. But that's all I can tell..."

"That's enough. Nico, go talk to your dad..." Thalia said. Nico complied kissing her on the cheek.

"Can I go back to the cabin now? I really tired." I nodded and she left. I felt really bad about not telling her about the fact her daughter was barely human... she wasn't a goddess, but she sure as hell wasn't a demi-god or human...


	10. Chapter 10

**PPOV:**

There were three quick knocks on the cabin door. I rolled over, "Kat, want to get that?" I grumbled into my pillow.

"What do you think?"

"COME IN!" I yelled. She winced, but neither of us had to get up.

"Percy. I need to talk to you about something." It was Thalia.

"What could you possible have to talk about in the middle of the night?"

"First off, it's about three in the morning, so it isn't the middle of the night... and second, it's really important..."

"What is it?"

"I...I'm pregnant..."

"WHAT!" I bolted upright, slamming my head on the top bunk and falling back down, clutching my head. At least this time I didn't hit it on Annabeth too...

"I'm pretty sure you heard me..."

I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I looked at Katerina, who was curled up on her side, blankets wrapped all around her. All you can see was her face, which was completely frozen...

"You're pregnant?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Now that I looked, her stomach wasn't flat anymore, it wasn't huge, but it was a bulge.

"Who knows?" I asked.

"Annabeth, my Dad, Nico, Nico's dad, my step-mom, Chiron and now you two..."

"Is it safe to assume it's Nico's?" Katerina asked, sitting up.

"Yes. It's Nico's."

"When did you guys find the time too..." Kat asked.

"Last night before dinner, after we left here..."

"Then, you shouldn't be showing..." Kat answered.

"A regular human is 9 months. A normal demi-god pair is 6 months. A normal and big three is 3... Hera said that it will be less than a month... but she isn't sure of how many weeks, or even day..." I could tell Thalia was holding back tears.

I stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sobbed into my neck. "Do you want me to get Nico?" Katerina asked.

"No, he's talking with his dad..." Thalia responded.

"I'm going to go get you something to drink... no offense but you don't look to good..." Kat stood up.

"Well, I did spend he better part of the night throwing up..." I still held her, that's how nice I am...

"Be right back..." And Kat was gone.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright..."

She let out a laugh, "That's what Annabeth said... but I'm going to tell you exactly what I told her; No it's not. What about the game Friday? Nico didn't seemed to thrilled. Dad's pissed and Hades froze when I told him! The only one that accepts it is Hera! She hated me! I mean come on!" She paused, "I asked Annabeth this too, what about the baby?"

"The baby will be..."

"Don't you dare say fine. Do you and Annabeth share a mind or something, you answer the same exact way... And don't tell me this baby will be fine. You know how it is, demi-gods are danger magnets, children of the big three attract anything dangerous within a ten mile radius, if not farther. This child had two big three grandparents..."

"Yeah, but most demigods are left with only a human parent. Not only does this baby..."

"It's a girl..." Seeing the look on my face, "Hera told me, she's going to have black hair and grey eyes..."

"See, you love her already."

"What do you mean?"

"The way you speak of her, you speak of her with pride and love... I promise everything is going to be alright..."

"Do I need to repeat what I said last time you said that? She is going to attract monsters like lights attract bugs!"

"The thing this baby girl has that other half-bloods don't, is a mother, a father, a bunch of friends, two grandparents... she's going to be taken care of... Plus with the magical borders of camp, she'll be fine. Don't you and Nico plan on staying year round?"

"Yeah..."

"There you go! Magical borders, and if either of you choose to visit your dads, that would be even better..."

She was quiet. "You always know just what to say. Thank you."

"What are friends for? Now get some sleep, I think that's good for the baby..." She offered a half smile.

"Um Percy, can I?"

"Yeah. Pick any bunk..."

"Thank you." She gave me one quick squeeze before she walked over to a bunk a laid down, out almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**NPOV: Nico**

"That's enough. Nico, go talk to your dad..." Thalia said. I stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. There he was, leaning against a counter, Poseidon doing the same across from him.

"Father?" I spoke.

"Poseidon, can I have a moment with my son?" Hades looked at his brother.

"Yes, but don't be too hard on him..." And Poseidon was gone.

"Nico. I don't know what to say..." He wouldn't look at me. He just looked disappointed and that was worse than if he started yelling at me.

"Then let me start. I'm sorry, I screwed up." I saw a small smile at that, gods, so immature, "We used protection and everything, but I guess we're that one percent that it doesn't work for... But I will tell you this, I may be sorry this is happening, but I _will not_ under _any _circumstances, leave that baby or Thalia, for that matter, unless she wants me gone."

"And that is why I don't know what to say."

"What?"

"You admit you made a mistake. But then you go and tell me that no matter what I say or do, you will not leave the baby or its mother... I don't know whether to be disappointed at the mistake or proud about how your handling it..." He looked up at me and offered a small smile.

We didn't speak for ten minutes, "What do you know about the baby? Hera was speaking, but I didn't eavesdrop... "

"Its a baby girl. She has black hair and grey eyes. And she is going to be the biggest danger magnet known to god..."

"That might not be true... I'm pretty sure Percy has pissed off enough monsters that they will go out of their way just to find his kids..." My dad joked. It was true, Percy had killed and fought more monster than even Thalia. I bet even Thalia and my monster slaying scores combined couldn't beat his.

"Dad, that doesn't help at the moment..."

"Think about it this way... This baby girl will always be in either camp, the Underworld, or Mount Olympus. Those are three of the four safest places in the universe, and I be Poseidon would allow you to bring her to his palace once in a while... Then she also has a mother and father who love her. Plus Annabeth was up all night with Thalia, and Thalia's with Percy and Katerina now, and they are taking care of her. You have your sister. And you have Hera and I for sure, Zeus you may need to wait a bit for... The point is, that baby girl is going to have a bunch of friends and family to keep her safe. So while she's the biggest danger magnet known to god, she will also be the safest person known to god."

"Thanks dad."

"Not a problem, now go to sleep, tomorrow, er, today is going to be interesting..."


	11. Chapter 11

**HPOV: Hades**

"Poseidon!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes brother?" Poseidon appeared in front of me, leaning against the counter.

"I'm guessing you know..."

"About?"

"Zeus's daughter. And how she's pregnant, with Nico's child..."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Zeus's daughter and Nico, are having a child."

"Wait. Thalia? The one who quit the hunters?"

"What other daughter of Zeus is there?" I snapped.

"Sorry, it's just, I never thought they of all people, would be the teenaged parents... When Annabeth walked through the door, Athena tensed, I didn't take that as a good sign..."

"I actually did think your son would be the first to knock up his girlfriend, not mine. No offense."

"None taken. I did too."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I suggest you just let things take it's course..."

"What if she hurts him?" I asked. You may think I don't care about my kids, but I do. I really do.

"Do you know why she left the hunters?" He asked.

"Because that niece of ours is crazy in her anti-men ways?"

"That, and because she loved Nico. She gave up eternal life to be with Nico." He was quiet letting this sink in. The door swung open.

"Father?" Nico.

"Poseidon, can I have a moment with my son?"

"Yes, but don't be too hard on him..." And Poseidon was gone.

"Nico. I don't know what to say..." I couldn't look at him. I had had the entire speech planned out, '_That was a bad decision. You should know better..._' Blah, blah blah. Then I found out that Thalia had left the hunters to be with Nico. Not many people would do that.

"Then let me start. I'm sorry, I screwed up. We used protection and everything, but I guess we're that one percent that it doesn't work for... But I will tell you this, I may be sorry this is happening, but I _will not_ under _any _circumstances, leave that baby or Thalia, for that matter, unless she wants me gone." _Great. Just great._ Throughout the entire thing, I just stared at the ground.

"And that is why I don't know what to say."

"What?"

"You admit you made a mistake. But then you go and tell me that no matter what I say or do, you will not leave the baby or its mother... I don't know whether to be disappointed at the mistake or proud about how your handling it..." I looked up at him and smiled. For ten minutes, everything was quiet.

"What do you know about the baby? Hera was speaking, but I didn't eavesdrop... "I started.

"Its a baby girl. She has black hair and grey eyes. And she is going to be the biggest danger magnet known to god..." Something about knowing it was a her and her basic appearance, made her more real. I could tell he loved the baby too, because they he said the last sentence, full of worry.

"That might not be true... I'm pretty sure Percy has pissed off enough monsters that they will go out of their way just to find his kids..." I dad joked, trying to lighten up the mood... My nephew killed and ticked off a lot of monsters. Nico's mouth curves up, but only for a split second.

"Dad, that doesn't help at the moment..."

"Think about it this way... This baby girl will always be in either camp, the Underworld, or Mount Olympus. Those are three of the four safest places in the universe, and I bet Poseidon would allow you to bring her to his palace once in a while... Then she also has a mother and father who love her. Plus Annabeth was up all night with Thalia, and Thalia's with Percy and Katerina now, and they are taking care of her. You have your sister. And you have Hera and I for sure, Zeus you may need to wait a bit for... The point is, that baby girl is going to have a bunch of friends and family to keep her safe. So while she's the biggest danger magnet known to god, she will also be the safest person known to god." It was true. The law said we couldn't interfere with our _children _it said nothing about _grandchildren_. Plus that law wasn't really being enforced...

"Thanks dad."

"Not a problem, now go to sleep, tomorrow, er, today is going to be interesting..."

**ZPOV: Zeus**

She's _pregnant_. And with that Underworld _spawn_ too. I kept pacing in the dinning room. She was supposed to be the perfect child; the best fighter, the most powerful half-blood, child of the prophecy. The first and last one Percy took away. The second one was taken by either Percy or _Nico._ And now on top of that, _Nico,_ hat taken what was left of her innocence and left her pregnant.

"Zeus, she needs you." It was Hera.

"Why should I help her?"

"Because you're her father..."

"And?"

"Let's put it this way, you dethroned our father, he dethroned his father. Do you want to abandon Thalia, because let me tell you, she's strong enough to take us all down. If she had joined Kronos when Luke asked her, we would be doomed. Do you want her to dethrone you? Because she could."

"She wouldn't dare try."

"You know what. That isn't the only reason. The real reason is because she is your only daughter. She needs her dad right now. Friends come pretty close, but she needs her dad. So go talk to her!"

"Why are you sticking up for her?"

"Because she deserves it." And then she was gone.

I searched through the cabins with my head and found her in the Poseidon cabin, sleeping. Katerina and Percy weren't in the cabin. I searched farther to find Katerina getting some water and Percy in my cabin, getting Thalia some cloths.

I quickly popped into the cabin and locked the door. I broadcasted a thought to the two Poseidon kids, 'I need time alone with my daughter, use my cabin -Zeus.'

I sat down on the bunk across from her and watched her. She was lying flat on her back, the covers bunched around her knees, one hand on top of her small baby bump the other below it. She looked so peaceful now, just like she had back when she was a little girl, before she ran away from her mother. She may think I deserted her, but I never did, whether I had to take the form of a mail man or some hobo, I made sure I saw her each and everyday, even after I passed the law that gods couldn't see their mortal offspring.

"Thalia." I willed her to wake, and she did.

"Father?" She sat up, turning to face me.

"I think we need to talk."

"We do. But first, let me tell you this, I _will not_ leave this baby for anything. So if you hurt it in anyway, I'll be the next one gone. If you hurt _Nico_ I will do all I can to mess up your perfect system, not to mention what Hades will do..."

"Honey, don't worry, I'm not going to hurt the child. I just want to know, why did you do it?"

"Because it felt right." Was her answer.

"Okay then. And you don't regret it?"

"Not at all, I'm not happy that I'm pregnant at fifteen, but I'll live. But I do not regret having sex with Nico."

"In that case, move your arms." I commanded.

"You are not touching my daughter." She brought her legs up to protect her stomach.

"It's a girl?"

"Yes."

"Thalia, I just want to give her my blessing. Please, allow me to give my granddaughter this gift..." Slowly, very slowly she began to bring her legs down and unwrap her arms from around her stomach.

I place my hand on her swollen stomach and willed all my power into the child. "For the time being, the child cannot be harmed in anyway. You will also have the gift, to a smaller degree, so that any harm heals quickly."

"And long is that?"

"For you, until the child is five, I figure by then, you can easily fight again. And for her, until she is eighteen."

"Thank you!" And she jumped up and hugged me. This was the first time I ever held any of my children, but I hugged her back.

"Now go back to sleep. You have a lot of training for that capture the flag game Friday..."

"I can't play with the baby."

"Did you miss the gift I just gave you? You can fight and the baby will not be harmed in anyway..."

"Thank you, dad."

"Not a problem, now sleep." And she fell asleep in my arms. I may not be god of sleep or anything, but I can do a couple of tricks.

**PPOV:**

Zeus had talked to Thalia last night, I hope she was okay, Zeus didn't exactly have the best temper... As soon as the sun started to rise, Katerina and I bolted out of the Zeus cabin and into Poseidon.

"THALIA!"

"PERCY!" She yelled coming out of the bathroom.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your dad..." Kat started.

"Gave the baby and I a blessing... Long story short, we can both fight in the game and not get hurt."

"Thalia. Don't push yourself..."

"I'm not. The blessing keeps her from being hurt and I heal faster than other people..."

"That's great! But promise me, if you feel like its too much you _will_ stop, I don't care if you are just about to cross the boarder with the flag, you_ will_ stop. I'll make you." I said.

"Yes mom..." And she walked out of the cabin.

**AdPOV: Addison**

Last night I had shared my cabin with Bianca, and gods she is bossy... In other news, there is this rumor spreading like wildfire: In the middle of the night, Annabeth Chase snuck over to the Hermes cabin to get an early pregnancy test. and everyone was talking about it here in the dining pavilion.

We were all waiting to see her walk in and we didn't have to wait long. Percy and Annabeth walked in. He had his arm around her. Nothing out of the ordinary... According to some of the older campers, demi-gods have children faster then mortals, and children of the big three have children even faster. And since Annabeth's child is probably Percy's, so there should be at least a small baby bump... but her stomach was just as flat as it had been yesterday.

Kat and Luke were behind those two, holding hands. Well, it wasn't Katerina since Luke was still breathing. Percy would've killed him... Plus her stomach was still flat. Bianca came next. Wasn't her, no bump. Then there was Nico and Thalia. _Ding...ding...ding...we have a winner._ Thalia was wearing a top that stretched to allow her bulging stomach. Don't asked me how, but over night, Thalia's stomach had grown into a speed bump. When everyone saw her, they started mumbling and gossiping, even the guys.

I saw Thalia look down as Nico guided her to the table. _She shouldn't have to go through this_. So I did something that might kill my social status, but whatever. I stood up on the table's bench. "Hey! What are you guys all whispering about?" Everyone's eyes were on me, "You know, when I was in the big house, when I first came here, I stayed there for three years before these guys came back..." I indicated the big three kids, "...and I had enough time to snoop around a little. And did you know they keep track of every abortion they camp makes for you guys?" I looked at a few of the girls whose names I had seen on the list of abortions, "Apparently Thalia isn't the only one who messed up. Difference is, instead of running from her mistakes, she's facing them.. So until you hypocrites have enough courage to do what she's doing, shut up." With that I hopped of the table and walked over to Thalia, who had a smile on her face.

"In case you didn't figure it out, I'm behind you all the way." And with that, we hugged.


	12. Chapter 12

**TPOV:**

After Addison's little speech, no one dared gossip about me. Addison was now sitting at our table with us.

"Do they really do abortions here?" Annabeth asked, "Not saying I'd get one, but I'm just wondering. I never thought they would..."

"Well, they have a bunch of teenagers here, most of which have had a girlfriend at one point, so the camp takes precautions." Addison answered.

"How many have gotten them?" Katerina asked.

"I'd say ten to fifteen in the past five years..."

"Wow." Bianca commented.

"Wimps." I muttered. Nico laughed.

"Okay. We are the offense. We are responsible for obtaining the flag and getting it across the border. Here's the plan. Ares and Persephone, go up the middle. Persephone cabin, wreck some havoc with plants, as much as you can. While they're doing that, Hermes, you guys go around to the right flank, Aphrodite go to the left flank. I'll be up in the trees, getting as close to the flag as I can." Ever since I became a hunter, heights didn't bother me anymore, so I had no problem being up in a tree anymore. "Any questions?"

No one answered. "Okay. So, from now until lunch, I want everyone to work on strength and agility and things like that. We have the entire Areana, so let's se what you can do..."

And off they went. Some of the guys went over to the weights, others went elsewhere to run. The girls mostly ran, but a few from the Ares cabin lifted weights.

**PPOV:**

I was standing on top of a wave in the ocean. My group was in front of me on the beach, all dressed up in Greek Battle Armor and swords strapped to their sides.

"Okay everyone. We are the border control. No one crosses that river unless we allow it. We have enough people to cover the entire length of the river that's inbounds a couple times over. So, I want Demeter and Hephaestus ahead a bit. Demeter as soon as you see any gods or goddesses, I want you to control plants as much as possible." They all nodded, "Hestia and Dionysus I want a bit behind the river. Dionysus control any plants or vines you can... Kat and I will be in the river. If we sense any gods in it, we'll make sure their stopped... Everyone good." Everyone cheered, _see how good I am?_ "Then get training! We're here until 12." And the swords started to clang. I fought with Kat since she was the only one who can keep up with me with the water.

**NPOV:**

"Okay everyone." I was at the archery range with my group since Apollo and Artemis were great archers, their children probably were too. "We are the defense. Here's the plan. Apollo, you guys will be up in the trees with your bows. I want you spread out between the flag and the river, which Percy's group will take care of. Do as much as you can to stop them. Bianca and I will control an army of the dead, so they can help out. I want a bunch of Athena kids to 'guard' Bianca and I so we can keep up the army without needing to worry about the gods attacking us... The rest of Athena will fight alongside the dead. Addison. Malcolm said you were pretty good with a knife, so I want you right by the flag, hiding of course, but right there. You can have a knife and a sword or either, and a bow and arrows so you can shoot from your hiding place...So we ready?" I got a bunch of yeah!'s and yes!'s "Then aim and fire! We're doing this until 10:30." I went off to the side with Bianca and we practiced working with the dead, since let's face it, children of Hades were even worse than Percy at archery...

**AdPOV:**

This archery thing came naturally to me. I got four bull's-eyes out of every five shots and the other one was always really close to the bull's-eye. I finished my quiver off quicker than the others, but I also made more bull's-eyes, so I walked out of the way over to Nico and Bianca, allowing someone to take my place.

"Why aren't you practicing?" Nico asked, keeping most of his attention on the fifty of so dead soldiers he was controlling.

"I finished my quiver..." I answered.

"Fine, give me a minute." He spread his arms and a giant crevice opened swallowing his fifty, but leaving Bianca's bunch alone, "So, what do you say we practice knife fighting?" He pulled out a dagger that had a black blade, he saw me looking at it, "It's Stygian Iron. It's from the underworld..."

I pulled out my blade. A small used one I had borrowed from camp. He saw me looking at it, "Don't worry, Percy had Hephaestus in the forges making weapons after lunch, I'll ask him to have them make you a brand new sword."

"That be great." I smiled at him.

"For now, you can borrow Bianca's. It's over there..." And sure enough, there on a nearby rock was another knife that looked just like Nico's.

We got into the starting position and we began the deadly dance. Nico was a great swordsman, er, knivesman, but I was better. And in five minutes or so, I had him pinned to the ground, my knife at his throat and his was across the archery range.

"Damn. You are good."

"Oh. I know." I stood up and helped him up.

"Let's go again." He said. And so we fought again.

**TPOV:**

I lead my group into the dining pavilion for lunch. They were all exhausted, after all they had been training for three and a half hours... I looked around. The other groups weren't as tired...

I sat down beside Nico and Percy. "How are your guys not tired?" I asked.

"We did swords all morning, so I let them have a half hour break." Percy answered.

"We did archery for a good portion of the morning, and that only really tires out your arms..."

"Your giving them breaks!" I yelled, "Aren't we supposed to train them, not go easy on them?"

"I don't want to kill my team before the game..." Percy said.

"Me either. By the way, Addison could use a new knife..." Nico said to Percy.

"Okay, I'll have Hephaestus work on it. Do you think Addison could go with them so they could fit it to her?"

"Sure."

"You do know, I'm sitting right here?" Addison said from between Bianca and Katerina, across from Percy, Nico and I.

"Yeah. I know." Nico said ,"Your point?"

Katerina and Addison looked at each other, rolled their eyes and said, "Boys..." Having already finished their food they got up and ran to the cabin area.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Percy called after them. The just giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

**TPOV:**

Ugh! It had been the longest freaking day of my life! All morning, I watched my group run and work out. Then in the afternoon, I had to watch them all sword fight. Then before and after dinner, I finally got to do something! And that was only blasting craters into the ground with lightning! I mean boring! Sure the camp will get a new lake if Dionysus lets it rain, but it was boring. Every time I got up to physically exert myself, Nico was glaring at me, so I sat back down, he smiled and disappeared...

It had only been a day, and my stomach was big. I mean like seven or so weeks into the pregnancy. It took all I had just to make it to my cabin and collapse on the bed. I was soooo tired... All I wanted was to got to sleep and stay asleep. And I almost got my wish too, until there was a knock on the door. Once again, UGH!

"Come in!" I yelled. I didn't have the energy to stand up.

"Tired?" This was a voice I don't hear too often.

"Hades?" I jolted upright. It had always annoyed me that the Zeus cabin had bunk bed with a higher top bunk, since I wasn't a fan of heights, but now I was thankful, because if they didn't I would have whacked my head hard.

"Yes, Thalia. Please lie down." I slowly lay back down. He sat on the bunk across from mine. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you or the baby."

I didn't say anything. Neither did he. "Nico said it was a girl." I nodded. "Your father also said that he gave her his blessing or gift or whatever he calls it nowadays..." I nodded. Where was he taking this? "Would you allow me to give my granddaughter my gift as well?" I froze. What gift could the God of the Dead give? He laughed, "Don't worry, it won't hurt her. It will make it harder for monsters to find her. It will mix her demi-god scent in with a ton of different mortal scents, this way, monsters won't care about her." I nodded.

And so, he placed his hand on my stomach and it glowed. Not bright white like my dad's had, but a bright black (if that makes any sense...)

"There you go." And he leaned back. "It will last her entire life, and I'm pretty sure you will have it until she leaves your body." He stood to leave.

"Thank you Lord Hades."

"Not a problem. Just do me one favor?" I nodded, "Keep my granddaughter safe. She's my first." And then he was gone.

There was no way _my daughter_ could be Hades's first granddaughter.

**APOV:**

"Stop!" I giggled. Percy had attacked me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up in the air. All the while, tickling my sides.

"Nah."

"Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to!"

"Not a good enough reason..."

"Because I _love_ you!"

"That's right!" He laughed and set me down, keeping his arms around my waist.

I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You're rather cocky."

"I guess. But I like to hear you say that."

"What, that I love you?"

"Love you too." He smirked.

I leaned up and kissed him. We pulled away after a minute or two. "I love you." I breathed.

"I love you too." We were quiet. We were standing in the middle of the dining pavilion, everyone had long since left for bed after all that training..."You know, we never did go to the cove..."

"What?"

"Remember after we first kissed, I asked you to go to the cove, but then the whole Atlantis thing came and..."

"Oh! I remember!"

"You want to go over there?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Um. Okay."

We were at the cove in about five minutes. It was silent here other than the crashing of the waves. My head rested on Percy's chest, my hands slightly below. His arm as wrapped around me, and his other hand was behind his head. We must have sat there for at least five minutes in complete silence when I let my ADD get the better of me.

"Soooo...what you thinking about?" He laughed.

"How long it would take for you to ask that..." I swatted his chest.

"And before that?"

"Nothing really. I just let my mind wander..."

"To what?"

"Well, it started with the two of us, then it went to Thalia and Nico and that's it..."

"It took you ten minutes to think about that?" I asked. Either he spent a lot of time on each subject, or he's a slow thinker.

"Oh yeah? What've you got?" He challenged.

"I wasn't really thinking. Just listening to the waves..."

"Sometimes I think that you are more a daughter of Poseidon than Athena. Then you say 'That's wrong! It's dat da da daa dada! Seaweed Brain!' Then I know your a daughter of Athena, 'cause your such a know it all!" I knew he was joking, but I thought I'd give him a hard time.

"Oh my god! You think I'm a nagging know it all girlfriend! Oh my god! Percy!" Those were accompanied by 'crying'.

"Annabeth, I know you better than that. I know your real cry from your fake one." He sighed.

"You suck." I leaned over him so my face was right in front of his.

"If I suck so much, why are you straddling me?" He smirked.

I hadn't noticed, but instead of just leaning over him, I had straddled him. I tried to get off, but he grabbed both my legs to keep me in place.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked.

I giggled a little and scooted down a bit. I laid down with my head on his chest. I felt him kiss my hair and I smiled. I looked up at him and softly kissed his lips. But like most kisses, that soft kiss turned into a passionate long kiss, which then turned to making out.

The waves started to get rougher and I felt something hard poking at my thigh. _Was I ready?_ I knew Percy loved me and I loved him. But was I ready to take the risk Thalia had? And look how it turned out for Thalia? But was that result really a bad thing? Plus, if I had to carry anyone's child, it would be Percy's. On top of that, I had asked Thalia if she regretted it, and she said, 'I wish I wasn't pregnant at fifteen, but I made the choice and I accept the consequences. All and all, I don't regret a thing.' That was her exact answer.

Well here goes nothing. I started to play with the hem of Percy's t-shirt, and eventually I strarted to push it up, my hands traveling up his hard chest. I felt him shudder, but he pushed me off.

"Annabeth? Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything..." He was looking at me with _those eyes_. And in those eyes I saw lust and desire, but I saw more love than the two other feelings combined... so I nodded. And off we went.

**A.N.** Well. Does she get pregnant or not? Let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**APOV:**

Well, it was Friday now, the day of the game. All of the groups were going at it, hard and strong. Percy had his group battling each other with both sword and their powers. Nico had anyone who was any good at archery working on long distance and with moving targets as well as being up in trees. Anyone else was working on combat with knives and swords. Thalia had them all working their butts off, using swords, knives, powers, anything.

Speaking of Thalia, I swear, it looks like she swallowed a giant pumpkin. She's _huge!_ And I don't mean fat huge, 'cause Thalia is in the best shape of her life, I mean she's like a pole with a giant ball! Her stomach looked so out of place! It looked like she was about to topple over. Nico, Percy, Kat, Bianca and I have been trying to get her to sit the game out, but every time we do, she just trains harder and harder.

It was lunch time and we were all at our tables. Percy and I were texting since we weren't allowed to sit at other tables (Thalia's rule, she said, and I quote 'I want everyone at their own tables! This way no distractions! I want everyone's head in the game! Not on anyone else or any drama! In the game! The game against the gods! Do you understand?' End quote.), which we've been able to do since the battle.

'Thalia is about to rip Nico's head off!' Percy texted.

'Why?' I texted back.

I glanced up at the 'Big Three Table'. You had Percy who was at the end of a bench with his back to me. He wasn't paying attention, since he was busy texting me under the table. Then there was Katerina, who was next to him, and Bianca, who was across from her just looking up at Thalia with eyes wide as saucers. Then there was poor Nico, who was cowering under Thalia's gaze, leaning so far back he was almost falling off the bench. And last, and definitely the scariest was Thalia. Now if you thought she was scary before, she's terrifying now that the pregnancy hormones kicked in. (On another note, I'm not pregnant, since I should've shown signs by now since Percy is a son of Poseidon...) She was standing, towering over poor Nico, and glaring daggers at him. I'm pretty sure I saw lightning in her eyes, which only made scary Thalia even scarier...

'Nico suggested that she not go to the game... and you know Thalia...' Percy texted back.

I quickly dialed 555-7892. I watched as Thalia shoved her hand into her pocket ripped out her phone and pressed the answer button. She put it to her ear and a sweet voice came through my phone, "Hello", I looked at her, she still glarring and there was still lightning, yet she sounded as sweet and cuddly as Thalia could be.

"Thals. I need you to calm down for a minute." I said into the phone. Her eyes snapped from Nico to me, back to Nico.

"And why would I do that, Annabeth?" Still super sweet voice.

"Because if you don't you might fry Nico and end up raising a baby without the daddy. Do you want that?" She looked up at me. I heard and saw her take a couple deep breaths, never once breaking eye contact with me.

"You're right. Thanks Annabeth." She said in her normal voice, "Sorry Nico." I heard her say to Nico. Nico was slowly un-cowering.

"No problem. Now can you put Nico on?" i asked.

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." I saw her hand Nico the phone.

"Hey Annabeth. Thanks for saving my ass..."

"You listen to me and you listen good." I spoke into the phone. Some of my siblings turned to look at me, 'cause _Scary. _"Suggest she doesn't fight one more time and I'll help her send you to your Daddy's land. I get that it would be better for her to sit out, but we all know Thalia. She isn't going to back down. She knows the baby is safe. Zeus and Hades both gave her a gift. Hades's messed up her sent so she smelt human and Zeus's protects her so if for some reason she does get hurt, well she won't. Pretty much, that baby is indestructible. And Thalia will heal faster until a while after the baby is born. There is nothing to worry about." Nico turned in his seat to look at me.

"Thanks Annabeth. I feel better knowing that. I still wish she wouldn't fight, but now I can deal."

We said our goodbye and hung up. Lunch was over b now, so we all followed our leader to our training area. Nico lead us to the archery range, where we dropped off Apollo and Artemis. Then we headed to the arena, to practice swords.

Here's and update on Addison. We found out, that when she put her mind to it, she was _amazing._ She had gotten her new knife, sword and bow and quiver the first day of training. The bow and quiver were made specially by Tyson who had come for a visit, but he stayed in the forges most of the time, so I only saw him once or twice. Anyway, he bow and quiver were really cool for a few reasons. First off, the quiver never ran out of arrows, once they hit something, they just pop back into her quiver. The bow and quiver were able to fit together and fold up into a ponytail holder like Riptide turns into a pen. Her knife and sword also fit together and turned into a bracelet.

Anyway, personally, I thought we were ready for a battle. Everyone had had all knew amour made, each set made special. Anyone on offense had sets that were light and easy to move in, but they were also sturdy and strong. People on defense like me got sets that were like that too, but the were made to blend in, this way we could hide and shoot. People who were at the border had ones that were water proof since Percy and Kat would be reeking havoc on the river...

We were ready. And we would show the gods what we were made of in less than three hours.


	15. Chapter 15

**PPOV:**

"Everyone!" Chiron called to the dinning hall, "Today, marks the beginning of a new tradition. The first annual child-parent capture the flag game!" _Apparently, this would be a yearly thing._ "This year, the team captains are: Lords Zeus, Poseidon and Hades for the gods and goddesses. And for the demi-gods: Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, and Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades." All the demi-gods cheered as our names were called out.

"Now for the rules. Most of which are directed towards to gods. No using super speed and/or strength, not teleportation and/or levitation, no telepathy and/or cloning. Also, no burning, drowning, electrocuting, strangling or killing is aloud. Fire may be used, but not on or directly at a person. I think that is it. As of now. Each team has twenty minutes to hide their flags and get into position." Chiron yelled.

Nico, Thalia and I lead a cheering group of demi-gods into the woods. There we split taking our own groups. Nico went to hide and guard the flag. Thalia and I made our way to the river where my group took our positions and her group waited to run onto the other side.

A bit later, a horn blew and the game began.

**The Gods:**

**No particular god...**

The gods had planned everything perfectly, after all, Athena was on their side. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon would charge forward to get the flag with Athena and Ares on their tail. Then Dionysus, Hestia, Persephone and Demeter would wander around, ready to 'occupy' demi-gods. Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes and Hephaestus were over by the flag, hiding on the ground, with Apollo and Artemis in the trees, equipped with bows.

They had all 'turned off' all super speed and strength, since they weren't allowed to use them. The game started and everyone tensed upon hearing the cry of their children, which was a large distance away. And if the amazingly loud sound wasn't enough to freak them out, after that one, amazingly loud cry, everything was quiet.

None of the gods had ever appreciated how many children of the gods there were and just how strong they were, but now, they were starting. The scariest part, is how they could make so much noise one second and then be dead silent the next...

**TPOV:**

We had rehearsed it. When the horn blew, the captains counted to three and then every demi-god yelled with all they had in them. We hadn't actually rehearsed the noise, but Nico, Percy and I rehearsed counting so we were completely in sync. We started and stopped at the same exact time, leaving the echoes bouncing off trees. But that had been a minute or two ago.

By now I had passed by their 'offense' who were running straight into our trap, and 'empty' river. It wasn't much of a surprise that they sent the big three and the battle god and goddess in for the flag, so we had planned for it. Percy and Kat had a little something up their sleeves that Nico and I didn't believe possible, but I had just say them do it. They made their entire team disappear. Forty or so demi-gods just disappeared into thin air! _Thalia! Head in the game!_

I was up in the trees, the Aphrodite team right behind me. I could barely make out the Ares and Persephone teams running up the middle of the forest. I saw Persephone moving towards her children. I stopped, Aphrodite cabin kept running, and made an owl noise. That meant 'to your right'. It worked. A good twenty campers all stopped and took on Persephone. Persephone put up a pretty good fight, using surrounding plants, but she was out numbered by a lot so it didn't take long until she turned to a puff of smoke and disappeared. I ran on.

Let me explain something while I'm in the clear. Chiron and Zeus had worked together to make the game as fair as possible. They were the ones who came up with the rules Chiron had read off earlier. Another one, was once a god and/or goddess has been hurt beyond the point a demi-god could be, they would disappear to the bi house. This gave us a better chance since they weren't invincible...

Our next obstacle was Demeter and Hestia together. They put up a better fight then Persephone, Demeter calling to the plants for help and Hestia working with fire a little, but she couldn't stop us with fire directly, so she started to attack with a sword, and she was pretty good. The two goddesses tool down half of the Aphrodite cabin before the others managed to get rid of the goddesses.

I decided to check in with Hermes, who were running around the right flank. I stopped in a tree and pressed the little head set I had in my ear.

"Hermes." I whispered. The cabin leader of each cabin had one. I head a beep, which meant it was connected to Hermes.

"Status report." I whispered. I started running again.

"All good. We can see the flag. You were right. It's right there on Zeus's fist. We took down Dionysus. Any word from the others?"

"I watched Ares and Persephone take down Persephone herself. As well as Aphrodite taking down Demeter and Hestia. Neither of the goddesses were very good fighters... I lost track or Ares and Persephone, but Aphrodite is right in front of me."

"Okay. Should we go in or wait for you all to get the flag?"

"Who's there?"

"Hera, Aphrodite, Hermes and Hephaestus. Then I think Artemis is up in a tree. Yeah, it's her and Apollo is in another."

"Have any of them seen you?"

"No."

"How many people do you have?"

"We only lost two."

"Wait for us." I said, cutting off the connection. "Ares." Another beep, "Where are you?"

"We see the flag. And Artemis up in a tree, she doesn't see us though."

"How many of you are there?"

"We have as many as we started with. Persephone too."

"Good. Wait for my signal." I disconnected and connected to Aphrodite, "Do not move in, wait for my signal." I disconnected, "Poseidon and Hades." There was a beep. I could hear battle sounds from one end, so I just spoke, "Offense going in." And I disconnected.

I jumped across a bunch of trees so I came up on Apollo and Artemis from behind. They were both crouched on a tree branch. "Aphrodite. I need a distraction." Seconds later, the two gods' heads whipped to a spot by a bush, watching a glittering comb fall out of the bush. Aphrodite kids.

"Good." A voice came.

"Now move."

I watched really closely and saw a bit of moving, but not enough to show if you weren't looking for it. That's when the gods on the ground saw the Aphrodite kids. Apollo did too and he raised his bow. I raised mine and whispered, "Aphrodite, you have been seen. No hope running." I then shot my arrow straight at Apollo who was too focused on his aimed to notice it. It hit him hard, right in the chest. He turned to dust. I opened the talking thing up to everyone, "Offense, move in." And with that, I shot an arrow straight at Artemis who had turned upon seeing my arrow. She disappeared.

I took Artemis's spot and did my best to shoot at the gods, but I couldn't without having a good chance of hitting my own campers. The campers were holding up good so I said "I'm heading back to help the defense and border. Take the gods down and get the flag, you can do it." Then I dropped to the ground (using a bit of wind power to slow the fall) and all out sprinted. And let me tell you, for a pregnant woman, I can sprint pretty fast.

**PPOV:**

Thalia had climbed up a tree and ran off with her group a little bit ago. Kat and I had willed out entire group to turn invisible with the who water thing...

It was Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon we saw first. I nodded to Kat (We could see each other.)

"Hey Daddy! Look what I can do!" Kat yelled. _I really hoped that everyone heard and got out of the water. _

With that, the water started to build around her until it surrounded her all around. The water just kept coming to her until it was a ten foot high monster, with her in the middle of it's stomach controlling it. I felt her leave the realm of invisibility and she yelled, "Boom Baby!" And with that, she picked up Hades and Zeus and shook them around like a baby would with a rattle.

I felt a pull on the water, "Sorry Dad. No can do." And I summoned a huge wave, me sitting on the top (un-invisible).

"Perseus! Don't you d-" and the wave crashed down on top of him. After a minute, I pulled the water away to find...dad on his hands and knees coughing up water... I had almost drowned the god of the sea, interesting...

Just when we thought we were in the clear, Hades flicked his wrist and then we had a huge army of skeleton soldiers. This gave us a problem... "GO!" I yelled and all of our 'border control' became visible and attacked. Thing is, yes most gods couldn't fight well since they don't usually have to and don't need to worry about killing their opponent. But here they did. I had gotten notice that Thalia's group had take down a bunch of the gods, but they didn't have the big three or the war god and goddess heading their way...

Yep. The two war gods had just snuck by my group according to Katie, the two of them had taken down the Demeter cabin and gotten by. Katie had managed to tell me right before one of the gods got her... Nico had some fun heading his way, and if we didn't stop these three, Nico's group would be ecstatic...

I had to call in all my forces just to take care of that dead army... Nico and Bianca were good at controlling the dead, but Hades was absolutely amazing. There were hundreds, and they just kept coming. The only reason we hadn't gotten taken over was because we were on the river.

"Hey!" And suddenly the sky lit up with lightning. A _huge _bolt flew out of the sky and hit the ground right in the middle of the army. That bolt seemed to flash around and by the time it disappeared half of the army was gone. We looked up in the trees. Thalia pretty much fell out of the sky. "What? Kat showed off for her dad, I thought I would show off for mine."

And together, my group, Thalia and I fought the three gods and the army. We ended up wiping out the entire army, but we also lost most of our army, in fact, it was only Kat, Thalia and I.

"Now, you have a choice, you three can either fight us, or let us go and not get kicked out of the game." Hades threatened.

"Come on! You know me better then to give us that alternative!" Thalia yelled, and she pulled out her weapon and took off fighting, Kat and I following.

Now, the reason why I say weapon and not bow, spear, knife, sword... whatever, is because Tyson, who was here for a visit, had made Thalia this weapon that was a lot like Ares's magical spear thing. Basically when she reached for it, whatever weapon she wanted, it would become.

We ended up only taking down Hades, since his evil army kept getting killed by Thalia's lightning which seemed to come from the ground and kill any soldier every time they came out of the ground. Then Poseidon pinned us all to the ground with water, which didn't let up until he and Zeus were out of sight for a while.

**NPOV:**

There they were. Ares and Athena. They didn't even bother attempting to sneak. They just walked into the clearing with their weapons held high; Ares with a sword and Athena with a knife.

I was off to the side of the clearing, surrounded by five Athena campers, Annabeth being one of them. Bianca was on the other side with another five Athena campers. The rest of the Athena cabin was surrounding the flag. I could barely make out Addison hiding behind a pile of rocks. Apollo campers were up in the trees, arrows aimed and ready. And then, all hell broke loose.

Five minutes into the fight and we had taken Athena down, but not Ares. Nope. Ares was still going strong as ever. We had lost a good amount of our Athena campers, but I was controlling am army, which was coming at Ares hard and strong. Accompanied by the un-dead soldiers and the archers, Ares was beginning to crack. That is, until he got his reinforcements.

Zeus and Poseidon came out of the forest. The two of them, with the help of Ares, managed to demolish my group. Lightning struck trees and Apollo campers had to jump, where Poseidon swept them away with water. My dead army kept getting blasted to pieces and one of the gods had already gotten Bianca. Most of my guards were gone now and Annabeth and I had taken to fighting the old fashioned way, knives and swords.

A bit later and Thalia, Percy and Kat arrived. It was almost an even fight, but not quite. Annabeth got taken out by Ares along with all of her other siblings that had survived. By now, it was Poseidon, Zeus and Ares against Thalia, Kat, Percy, Addison (they don't know that) and I.

With one more blast of water all of us were blasted backwards, except Addison who was still hiding, "Well, the games been fun kids." Ares laughed.

Zeus went to grab the flag but Addison was standing in the way, with her new knife at the ready.

"Listen girl. We've heard your good, but do you really want to do this?" Poseidon asked, him and Ares coming up behind Zeus.

"I really do." She replied and with that, she started to slash away.

**AdPOV:**

I don't know what made me do it. All I know is I did. Right after Poseidon blasted my friends backwards, I stood up and stepped right in front of the flag. And now I was fighting two of the big three and Ares. And the scary thing was, I wasn't losing.

I slashed and hacked and kicked and ducked. But all through the fight, I wasn't thinking, I just let go. I let myself fall into a rhythm. _Poseidon, Ares, Zeus, Zeus, Poseidon, Ares. Kick, slash, duck. Jump, kick, slash._

But then, Ares managed to get a solid kick on my chest. I flew backwards, right into a tree and fell into a puddle of water.

"Any last words?" Ares asked, stepping forward. I closed my eyes and just let loose. Thee was a crash, a bang and a creaking.

I opened my eyes. The gods were all back to back in the middle of the clearing, things coming at them from all sides.

These things included, lightning from above and water from below. Animals of all shapes and sizes were stalking towards them. Plants and trees were creeping towards them, their roots tangling around the gods legs. There was fire lapping at the ground, coming closer and closer. And last but not least, surrounding the other mayhem, was the largest army of dead I have ever seen.

"We win!" A Hermes camper yelled, leading his team into the clearing, but he stopped at the sight he say. No longer were the gods on the ground. They had been lifted into the air by a bunch of vines and were dangling head first, five feet off the ground. "Umm... what happened?" He asked this looking at the others.

I never move my eyes from the gods. The vines were getting tighter and tighter until the gods turned to dust. "Soooo... what do we do now?" Percy asked after a while.

"Head to the big house?" Thalia answered/asked.

We all began to walk back to the big house, both flags with us, and the offense following. They were all still dazed about all of those things attacking the gods. I was too, but on some level, I know how it had happened. I knew who had caused it.

I had.


	16. Chapter 16

**PPOV:**

We walked into the big house and there were all the gods we had just played, plus Chiron.

"Good game, young heroes. You have proven yourself." Zeus congratulated us.

"Thank you." We all said, Thalia adding the word 'father'.

"Now I'm guess you are wondering what happened back by the clearing..." Athena spoke.

"We didn't have anyone from Demeter or Persephone there. There shouldn't have been any plants. I know I wasn't controlling the water and by the look on Kat's face, she wasn't either. Thalia and Nico looked just as shocked, so I doubt they were controlling the lightning or fire. The only thing that could be explained was the animals since Artemis's daughter was there..." I said.

"But you are wrong. You had someone from every god and goddess in that clearing." Artemis spoke.

"No. We didn't." Thalia spoke up. None of the gods argued. That meant they knew they were right and weren't going to argue.

"Who?" Kat asked.

"Addison." Zeus replied.

"What?" Addison asked.

"Have you ever looked at your family tree?" Hera asked.

"A little..." Addison responded.

"Who is you father's mother?" Hera asked.

"Sarah."

"And your father's father?"

"I don't know." She looked away.

"Me." Apollo answered. "Who was Sarah's father?"

"Dimitri." Addison said, looking at Apollo like he was crazy. "I don't know who her mother was."

"Me." Hera answered.

"Are you saying I have a bunch of gods blood in me?" Addison asked.

"You have a lot more godly blood in you then just those three..." Hestia spoke up. "I was Dimitri's mother."

"Dylan's mother." Athena spoke.

"Adam's father." Ares.

"Colt's mother." Demeter.

"Sal's father." Hermes.

"Anne's mother." Aphrodite.

"Don's father." Dionysus.

"Elizabeth's mother." Persephone.

"William's father." Hephaestus.

"Anna's father." Zeus.

"Felicity's father." Hades.

"Lydia's father." Poseidon.

"No way." Addison whispered before she fell back against the couch. He eyes wide, but unseeing.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Those names meant nothing to me, but apperently the meant something to Addison.

"Addison's ancestors, up until her great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandmother, were all demigods. At least I think that's how many greats... We have each contributed to her powers. So she has powers from each of us and able to control any elements. In fact, she is 90% god, 10% human." Zeus spoke.

"Oh my gods." I leaned back against the doorframe.

Thalia was standing frozen. Nico's jaw was on the ground. Katerina was on a couch beside Addison, looking at her with a look of amazement.

"She is the most powerful being known to god. Even more powerful than the gods themselves." Poseidon stated.

"How though? She's part human..." Thalia whispered, only her mouth moving.

**(This next sentence is completely untrue as far as I know)**

"So are the titans." Hera spoke.

"What?" Katerina yelled.

"The titan's they were 90% god, 10% human. And somehow, that 10% human, made them even more powerful then the 100% gods they gave birth to." Hera replied.

"So I, I'm a ti-titan?" Addison asked.

"Yes." Zeus responded.

"And so is she." Hera said, pointing at Thalia.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not." Thalia responded.

"Not you, the child. Somehow, the combination of two children of the big three, formed a titan. The god part killed of some of the human part and replaced it with more god... so she's going to be an immortal." Hera stated.

"Next question. How do I, a demigod, give birth to a titan?" Thalia asked. I heard a thump. I glanced over at where Nico had once been standing. Well now he was on the ground.

"We don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to find out..." Hera spoke.

"What is that...AHHH! Thalia yelled, doubling over in pain, clutching her stomach."

"Katerina, go get a bunch of towels. Percy go find Apollo campers. Thalia's having the baby." Apollo yelled, rushing to Thalia's side.

Katerina ran upstairs and I dashed out the door. Thalia was about to give birth to a titan. And we have no idea how that is going to work out...


	17. Chapter 17

**TPOV:**

"What is that...AHHH! I yelled. I doubled over, clutching at the source of the pain. I felt like my stomach had just exploded.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I registered people leave, but I didn't care. I was in too much pain. I had known that labor was painful, but this seemed a _tad bit_ worse. I was honestly just fighting to stay breathing as I went in and out.

I felt a pair of hands move to my stomach and the pain subsided a little bit. But that little bit allowed me to think. _What's going to happen to me? What's going to happen to the baby? If I die will Nico take care of the baby?_

A hand slid into mine and it squeezed gently. I squeezed back, trying to find an outlet for the pain. I heard a yelp, but the hand didn't leave. I heard someone say something and another hand slid into my hand. I squeezed that one hard too. This one didn't flinch or anything. It just rubbed circles into the back of my hand.

Slowly all that pain started to fade. Eventually it was down to a level I had only experienced once, and that was right before my dad turned me into a tree. I managed to open my eyes and glance around. I was clutching at Nico and Percy's hands. Percy kept his eyes on the door, giving me as much privacy as he could. Nico was watching me. His face was contorted with pain, whether it was from me squeezing his hand or something else, I don't know, but I saw the pain lessen when my eyes met his.

Katerina was down by Apollo, holding out a towel for him. Annabeth was down by Apollo as well. I couldn't see Addison, but I wasn't really complaining about that, she was too young to see this... There were a few of the older Apollo campers here, their hands outstretched, but their eyes were on they door, giving me privacy. None of the gods other than Apollo was there.

Just when the pain was tolerable, my stomach exploded again, and this time, I screamed so load, I think I might have woken people in China. There was a lot of words said, but I only caught one sentence, "She isn't coming out the easy way."

**NPOV:**

I had to wake up. I knew I had to. I don't know why I had to, but i did. It was just a gut feeling. It took all of my strength for me to pull myself out of the darkness, open my eyes, and sit up.

Lying in front of me, was Thalia. She had her eyes closed and was completely sielent other than the occasional grunt, but it looked like she was having a seizure. All of the gods other than Apollo had disappeared, along with Addison and Kat.

Apollo was down near Thalia's...you know... and Percy was holding one of her hands, looking away.

"What's going on?" I pretty much yelled at Percy.

"The baby's COMing." Thalia had squeezed his hand _hard_, even on Thalia standards.

"Crap!" I slid my hand into Thalia's free one. She immediately squeezed it so hard my fingers turned bright red, but i was the one who got her into this mess, so I didn't flinch.

Katerina ran into the room, with towels in her hands. She went and kneeled by Apollo, trying to help him in anyway she could. Annabeth burst into the door, a few campers behind her. I didn't pay much attention to them, since Thalia squeezed my hand and it took all I could not to scream.

All I could think was that I did this to her. I'm the reason she is in all that pain. If she doesn't make it, I would kill myself. But I couldn't, that would leave the baby alone, and that would be the last thing Thalia would want, I think.

I was watching her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her nose and mouth were contorted in pain. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. They darted around the room. When they stopped, they were directly on me. The contained every emotion from love to pain to worry to relief. I held her eyes for only a moment, but when I heard Apollo grumbled, I glanced over at him, and met his eyes. Worry, not good. Almost as if to prove my thoughts, Thalia yelled soooo loud, I think I'm deaf.

"Apollo! What's happening!" I yelled, looking at Thalia's face. Her eyes were still open, but they had a glazed look to them. She had thrown her head back and was arching her back.

"It's the baby."

"No shit sherlock!"

"She's coming."

"I never would have guessed!"

"She isn't coming out the easy way!" He yelled.

He moved from between her legs to beside her stomach. He almost ripped her shirt off in his hast to get it off of her stomach. He rested it just above her bulge, which was being kick open from the inside.

How do I know this? Because you could see the baby kicking. Each and every time, it was in the same spot; right above her belly button.

"Apollo! Get it out of her!" I yelled.

"I'm doing my best. Its a titan! I can't just poof it out!" Something silver and pointy apeared in his right hand. "Nico, can you find her soul?" I quickly search Thalia's body. I fould two souls, one was weak, the other was amazingly strong.

"I got them both."

"Can you lower the baby's strength a little and boost Thalia's as high as it can go?" I nodded and concentrated more than I had in my entire life. I felt the strong one lower a bit and the weak one become really strong. Thalia's eyes flew open, "Percy, Nico, you are about to get squeezed, really hard. Thalia, this is going to hurt like hell." And with that, the god shoved what I now noticed was a knife into her stomach and dragged it up, cutting it open.

Thalia screamed bloody murder. Percy and I averted our eyes from the gruesome sight which was Thalia's cut open stomach.

"Katerina! I need a clean towel!" Apollo yelled. Katerina was at his side with a clean towel, "Spread it out." She did. Apollo reached into Thalia's stomach and pulled something out and put it into the towel.

Apollo then ran his hands around the slit he had made in Thalia's stomach. Thalia's screaming stopped almost immediately. I helped her slid her pants back up her legs and slid her shirt back down.

"Nico, Thalia. Here's your daughter." Apollo said, holding out the towel bundle. I took it.

I looked down. There she was. Black hair, grey eyes. She had Thalia's skin color and nose. Honestly, I think she looked a lot more like Thalia then she did me.

"Holy crap. It's a baby." I muttered. Percy broke out laughing, Thalia cracked a smile.

"That's usually what comes out." I shot Apollo a glare. "I leave you guys alone..." And he was gone.

"If her first words are holy crap, I might have to kill you." Thalia threatened. I just smiled at her.

"Thals, you want to hold her?" I asked.

"I can't. I can hardly feel my arms..." I couldn't boost her strength anymore, this pain was simply the aftermath of having her stomach sliced open and a titan pulled out.

"Here." I angled the baby a bit so that she could see her mother.

"Hi little baby. You caused mommy a lot of pain. You're lucky your cute." Thalia said in a sweet voice. I laughed.

"Do I get to hold my her?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure." I handed the baby to Annabeth. I could immediately see the connection. Annabeth had the baby giggle and gurgling and all the other noises babies make when their happy. I turned to Percy, "Looks like you got to start producing buddy." I joked.

"Shut up." He joked back.

"I want to hold her next!" Katerina yelled.

So for the rest of the day, we all just sat in the living room of the big house, passing around the baby and playing with her. Thalia fell asleep a couple times, leaning against me. Everyone called her the baby and she or her... Which brought me to something we should have thought of a while ago... _What are we going to name her?_

**A.N.** Okay everyone. I got the next chapter out. For those of you who are saying it took to long, let's put it this way, I just finished three essays, it's the second day of school. So stop complaining. Let's see... okay. Let me know what names you think would be good. And also, let me know how first days of school went! I honestly do want to know.

Another thing. For those of you who love Percy Jackson and find yourself dreaming up characters, go to .cc/. It's a role playing site created by one of my readers. I am a member on the site, under Addison Crawford. Any way check it out, sign up. I'll give you a virtual cookie...if I remember...


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. **This is set a three or four days after Thalia has the baby...

**TPOV:**

"Lils. Come say goodbye to Uncle Percy and Aunt Kat..." I called my daughter over.

She skipped over from where she had been playing in a patch of wild flowers. The little baby I had given birth to only four days ago was now the size of a toddler. According to Hera, that's normal since she was a titan, but when it comes to the gods, what is normal?

"Bye Uncie Percy! Bye bye Auntie Kattie!" Liliana hugged the two Jacksons.

We were at the top of half blood hill, their mother was on the other side of the border waiting for them.

"By Lilly. I'll see you over Thanksgiving right?" Kat asked, picking her up. The two of them had clicked immediately.

Lilly just nodded. Chiron and my dad had reached an agreement. Nico and I could stay at camp over the spring and summer with Liliana, but during the fall and winter, we could either go to the Underworld or to Mount Olympus. We had our own section of the Underworld palace, a small mansion up on Mount Olympus and our own cabin out of the way at camp.

Nico was currently back at the big house talking to his dad about something I wasn't allowed to know about. I don't like surprises, so I have a bad feeling about this.

"Bye Thals. Bye Lils." Annabeth came up behind us, with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. She hugged the two of us before walking over to Percy.

He took her bag from her and wrapped an arm around her waist. I smile, it was so obvious they were in love with each other. I'll be checking the mail this year for a wedding invitation.

"Come on kids. Let's go, Paul's waiting." Percy's mom called. Kat handed Lilly to me and she started towards her mother.

"Sorry Mrs. Bolfis." I said walking with Percy, Kat and Annabeth to the edge of the magical border.

I stepped out of the border only long enough for Lilly and I to give her a hug before I went back into the protection of the camp's borders.

I watched them walk down to the bottom of the hill and get into their car, a brand new, large, blue SUV. I waved as they drove away, Lilly waved too, but it was more of a swatting like babies do.

I walked back down to the camp with her balanced on my hip. The camp was practically empty by now, since most of the summer campers had left by now. Chris had been picked up by his mother and had had to explain the baby bump. Clarisse had walked by the two of them and laughed. She had broken up with Chris only a day after he found out he was pregnant. We still aren't sure who the father or mother or whatever of the baby is...maybe it's Hera... that would be interesting.

"BOO!"

"Ah!" I jumped. I turned around and rested my glare on Nico.

"Daddy!" Lilly leaned away from me, reaching for Nico, who took her easily.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"I saw the opportunity, so I went for it." He stated simply, adjusting Lilly's headband (Aphrodite's doing).

"You're a butt." I said. Turning to walk away, heading to our cabin.

"No I'm not and you know it." He laughed, easily keeping pace with me. "So I got it all settled with my Dad: this year up at Olympus and next year down in the Underworld."

"Good. My dad said he's leaving promptly at noon. With or with out us." I said, opening the door to our cabin.

The cabin was larger then the gods', but this one was meant for a family. It had a decent sized kitchen with the latest appliances, a family room with a flat screen TV, a master bedroom and a bedroom for Lilly, complete with a bazillion toys. Each bedroom had it's own bathroom and there was another off of the living room. It was perfect.

"We better make sure we have everything... wouldn't want to forget Mr. Bear." Nico laughed, placing Lilly down on the couch next to her favorite stuffed animal. I had to admit, it was pretty cute, and it was definitely my favorite. It was a gift from Apollo. A simple everyday average teddy bear. What makes it my favorite then? It is linked to Lilly in a way that if anything threatens to hurt her, it appears beside her as a dragon. Yeah. I said dragon. A crazy protective and aggressive, fire breathing dragon. I'm hoping we will never have to resort to using Mr. Bear, but it's nice to know we have him.

"Hey, Thals, can you go get the little box on the bedside table?" Nico asked me.

"Um, sure..." I walked down the hallway towards our bedroom.

I opened the door and walked over to the bedside table. There was a small velvet box with a note folded with a corner tucked under the box. I picked up the paper and un-folded it.

It was a simple piece of notebook paper with Nico's handwriting on it:

"I had a feeling you would be open this or the box before you actually brought it to me... Anyway, I asked both our dads and they are both fine with it, so now all is left is for your to answer... Open the box, you know what the question is." My eyebrows came together.

Farther down the paper their was another person's handwriting,

"P.S. Hey, Thalia it's Addison. I know I'm intruding a bit, but I just want to say I approve of Nico's choice of what's in the box. He picked it out on his own, and I think it matches you perfectly."

Now I was really confused. I set the note down and picked up the box. I slowly opened the box. Nestled between black velvet was a beautiful diamond ring. My jaw dropped. The ring was perfect. It was nice and simple, but it was beautiful. Instead of gold, the band was black, I recognized it as a metal from the underworld, and on closer inspection, I recognized the diamond as not a diamond, but as a similar gem only found on Mount Olympus.

I took the ring out of the box and put it on my ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Do you like it?" A voice came from the doorway.

I turned around. Nico was leaning against the doorframe, a huge smirk on his face. I couldn't speak, I was so shocked. _Was this his way of proposing to me?_ I put the box, still open on the bed and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Is it safe to say you like the ring?" He laughed, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Most definitely." I laughed.

"Are you crying?" He laughed.

"Yes." I hadn't realized it, but in my happiness I had started to cry.

He laughed, "So what's your answer to the question?"

"Depends, what's the question?" I asked. I wasn't going to make it that easy for him.

"I think you know."

"But I don't."

"Thalia..." He groaned.

"Nico..." I groaned.

"Fine." He pulled back, keeping his arms wrapped around me. He leaned his forehead against mine, "Thalia? Will you marry me?"

I kissed him. He responded almost immediately, but as soon as he did, I pulled out of his arms and ran off down the hall.

"Hey! Can I at least get an answer." He called after me.

I turned around, "Yes!" And I ran out of the cabin to go find Addison, who was the only one of our friends still left.

"Yes I can get an answer or Yes you'll marry me?" He called after me.

"Both!" I giggled.

**A.N. Well? Any good? I might be doing a sequel, but I might not... If I do it will be out in a while, since I'm finishing up a couple of my other stories including Teenaged Devil and Superstar in Hiding... check those out by the way. For all of you Maximum Ride fans, I'm writing a story for it, but I will not post it until I finished the other two stories. Well, review and favorite... you know the drill. Also, if you want a sequel, PM me, even if you don't PM me, I want to know either way. If I get ten reviews for a sequel, then I'll write it, but it probably won't be out for a while...**


	19. SEQUEL!

**A.N.**

Well, the third installment in the series is out. Find it through my profile. It is called i can't do this alone and it focuses on Liliana and her life as a teenaged titan. Here's a quick excerpt:

"Lily. We are dying, we all are." He said, looking at me, lying in the bed.

I stood up from my kneeling position beside him, "But you can't die! You can't!"

"That's what we all thought. But we are. And we need someone to take our place." I averted my eyes, "Lily, you are that someone. You will take over for me. I have faith in you." He grew weaker with every word. And then his eyes fluttered shut. Never to be opened again.

Well there you have it. This part won't take place right away, but it will be in the fifth chapter or so... Hope you read the story!


End file.
